Please Notice Me!
by Calignosity
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, winner of the Winter Cup nearly a decade ago, suddenly receives a job offer for the role of coach for one Teiko Middle School's basketball team. What's he to do but accept? Could he, when nobody else could, snap the Generation of Miracles passion back into them? Teiko!GoM/Kuroko; Protective!Kagami/Kuroko; Slight AkaKuro. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN AS VICISSITUDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Calignosity here - Cali for short - with a first story! **

**I would like to clear up some facts though, Kuroko and Seirin (in this story) are a good decade or so older than the Generation of Miracles and the other teams; Kagami and him are at 24 years of age. I hope you enjoy the story I've wrote (Reviews to help would be fantastic if possible!) with the help of my beta: ****PetiteSkylark****!**

**Title: Please Notice Me!**  
**Rating: T (Will never change from that)**  
**Pairing(s): Teiko!GoM/Kuroko; Protective!Kagami/Kuroko**  
**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket; this fan fiction was written solely for entertainment purposes c:**

**EDIT : Fixed up some typos!**

* * *

The chanting of "Defense! Defense!" from the benches was easily drowned out by the copious cheering from the almost monstrous amount of onlookers.

Nonetheless, it still made its way to the sweating and exhausted players of Seirin High School. Many of them forced a smile at their fellow teammate's fighting spirits.

The score was currently 82-79; In Seirin's favor. With two minutes on the clock within the fourth quarter, the team had felt anything but relieved; there was so much their opponent could do to suddenly turn the tables. It was this game, the most important of their lives, as some would say, that would make all of them die happy.

The last game of the Winter Cup, the one that would announce Seirin - a newly formed team from two years past - the Nation's best basketball team. It was an honor to uphold, and one that they would not give up the chance to achieve without a fight.

A whistle screeched, and the basketball flew into the air. His teammate, Kagami Taiga, jumped in the air along with a short blond haired ace from Nagasaki High School. Battling for the ball in mid-air, Kagami finally managed to grab a hold and passed it to his senior, Hyuuga Junpei; that of which made an excellent 3-pointer.

The last seconds ticked down, both teams repeating the same routines like a broken track. Dunk here, rebound there, another 3-pointer, until the telltale sound of a buzzer shook the whole stadium.

Seirin had _won_; 89-83.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya woke up to his white circular clock blaring alarms left and right. Groggily, he slammed the top of the mechanism to silence it. He remained buried in his bed sheets, silently wondering why he dreamed, once more, of his victory nearly a decade ago; especially considering the fact that it wasn't a nightmare in the slightest.

Kuroko considered going back to sleep due to the fact that it was past noon on a Saturday, but a loud cry of his name shook him awake.

"Oi, Kuroko! There's a call for you!" His roommate, and past light, Kagami Taiga called for him from down the hall in their small apartment.

Since graduation, both of them were reluctant to move back to their respective homes and had decided to rent an apartment together. Kagami had taken up a job at a near by construction site and volunteered at the neighborhood fire station in his free time. Kuroko himself had been asked by his old Captain, Hyuuga Junpei, to teach at a close by school by the name of Teiko Middle School. With a decent pay, the Phantom Player" could not refuse the generous offer.

Another shout from outside the door; closer, now.

"KU-RO-KO," Kagami emphasized each syllable, "hurry up before this girl blows my eardrums out!"

Kuroko quickly got out of his bed, side-stepping the excited 'arf!' of Ni-gou; a dog he had picked up near the convenience store during one of his late night snack trips when cramming two to three years past. It had taken a long while before Kagami would even be in the same room as said dog, but over the time, both the males had slowly warmed up to the Alaskan Malamute (as Riko so _kindly _informed them). Reaching for the lock on the silver knob, Kuroko swung the door open, face to face with a fuming red-head holding a black receiver spewing the excited shouts of one of their close friend's daughter.

"Ah, good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed slightly, his hair flying everywhere in the process.

"Don't 'good morning' me!" He thrust out the receiver, still spewing incomprehensible words, "I'm pretty sure you already know who it is, just get her outta my hair!" Kagami shouted, obviously enraged.

Kuroko grabbed the phone held to his face, thanked Kagami for his trouble ("Why don't ya just give her your cell number or something, jeez!"), and pressed the top part of the mobile device to his ear, hearing fragments about 'Hyuuga-sensei' and 'basketball coach.' Kuroko chuckled at the pink-haired girl's antics, and spoke up before the rather one-sided conversation got out of hand.

"Momoi-san, good morning." He simply said.

The chattering on the other end immediately stopped, replaced with an almost eerie silence before the girl - Momoi Satsuki - answered with a dreamy voice.

"Tetsu-kun! Good morning to you too! But onto more important business! I heard from Hyuuga-sensei that you're gonna start teaching at Teiko! Maybe you'll be able to get stupid Dai-chan to behave for once!"

With that sentence, Kuroko could hear a voice in the background - a deeper voice, most likely male - shouting protests at the girl.

"I'm not stupid! More importantly how is this...," he paused, before continuing in disgust, "_Tetsu-kun_ going to help me anyway?!"

"Because, Ahomine, he was in the best team of the nation! He knows what he's doing, unlike a certain basketball idiot!"

Kuroko couldn't help but add his two cents after hearing the girl's counter argument, finding the argument rather funny; even for a expressionless man such as himself.

"I could always deny the position if your friend opposes it so much, Momoi-san."

"NOO! DAI-CHAN, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

Was the last thing Kuroko heard before the line got cut off. He stared at the phone curiously, silently praying for 'Ahomine' to make it out alive; he couldn't have one of his starters dying of food poisoning so soon to his posting after all.

Besides his rather loud awakening, Kuroko had a fairly peaceful weekend afterwards, doing his normal routine of walking Ni-gou, practicing in the streets with Kagami, reading during down time, and preparing a simple dinner of fried steak and leftovers from lunch.

If he wasn't mistaken, he had passed by some Teiko students on his walk. The bright white and blue uniform contrasted hugely against the beige hues of the store fronts Kuroko passed. It was a group of three students, two of them easily towering over the last, but that wasn't what irked Kuroko. Their hair color and the shortest's eye colors were what irked him. The tallest had purple hair, and was continuously munching on the overflow of snacks he currently held. Another, a green haired boy, held onto a miniature stuffed turtle with his bandaged hands. Lastly, a red-head with heterochromatic eyes stood in front, as if the leader of the odd group.

Kuroko hoped all of Teiko wasn't as...odd.

* * *

Kuroko laid in bed on Sunday, the sun having already set long ago, his clock flashing 11 o' clock. He had already done everything necessary, setting his alarm, laying aside an outfit for tomorrow - Kagami claimed that was too 'womanly' of him - it never hurt to be prepared.

As he laid in bad, on the cusp of dozing off, he wondered to himself what new things awaited him at Teiko Middle School.

**TBC**

* * *

**As stated in the beginning A/N, reviews would be amazing; ideas to write would be even greater help!**

**Should you review, I just have a tiny question that for you all!  
- Should the rest of the freshmen from Seirin be older along with Kagami and Kuroko, or just be in the high school as freshmen like in the original plot line?**

_**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you had a enjoyable time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter! I made this one considerably longer as well, since I wanted the story to try and advance at something more than a snail's pace. Hopefully I didn't make any characters in this too OOC!**

**One more thing, thank you all for the reviews, I never expected so many people to like it! I'll have the answers to the reviews at the end of this chapter.**

**Note: This is in their second year, so they are already referred to as the Generation of Miracles, and Haizaki is still with them!**

******Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket; this fan fiction was written solely for entertainment purposes c:**

* * *

Kuroko stood in front of his mirror, inspecting his outfit. It consisted of a plain, white, button-up shirt, a cyan tie that coincidentally fit with Teiko colors, and long black slacks. In his right hand, he held a sports bag filled with gym clothes, should he have to play in a practice match himself. On his feet he wore basketball shoes; the habit had been hard to break.

At 6:45am, Kuroko was already out the door of his apartment with a bento box - from Kagami, no less - accompanying his other belongings in the sports bag. He had calculated his time schedule when he woke up and believed he may be just in time for the once-a-week morning practice the team had on Mondays.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he used his key ring to unlock the padlock on his bike (Kagami and him had found no need to waste money on a car for things they could easily walk to) and walked it out to the curb. Heaving a sigh, he threw a leg over the other side of the plain black bike and began riding towards Teiko.

After a short fifteen minutes or so, he arrived at the gates of the prestigious school, a big school with pristine white bricks and - in some places - towering up to three levels. There was a huge courtyard in the front of the school, adorned with many patches of flowers and sakura trees; a winding path up to the school swerving between them.

Kuroko looked down at a small map of the area he had received from Hyuuga via mail, and quickly locked his bike to the racks provided. Looking at the map once more, he saw that the first string gym was not too far from where he had currently stood.

Bag in hand, he ran northwards from where he was, toward the huge gym.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou was no patient man to say the least. He had been more than surprised - not that he would show it - when their manager, Momoi, came bouncing into practice about a new coach. Their previous one had wholly backed the previous first string, and when the Generation of Miracles had came into the picture, he promptly resigned.

"Tetsu-kun is going to be amazing! Just you see!" Momoi dazed, an unnatural shade of red painting her cheeks.

Aomine groaned at the pink haired girl's outburst and tried to drown her out via shooting practice; effectively disturbing Midorima Shintaro's practice.

"Aomine, I would prefer that you go to the different court; or better yet another gym." Midorima scowled, pushing up his glasses.

Aomine didn't say anything in response, or more accurately, someone else spoke for him.

"Always hafta be such a prick don't you, Midorima?" Haizaki Shougo sneered, having just arrived to the practice, not caring at all about any punishments a certain captain would enforce.

"But Mine-chin did take his spot," Murasakibara Atsushi piped in, having snuck in earlier and was munching on a new flavor of Pocky at the same time, "Mine-chin should move."

"Because 'Mr. Lucky Item' will ever need more practice than he already has!" growled Aomine.

Sighing, Akashi spoke up to quickly break up the fight.

"Daiki, go onto the other court. Also, what Shintaro does has nothing to concern with you. Atsushi, Shougo, both of you are late; 10 laps."

Shougo groaned loudly, but still grudgingly followed the command, while Murasakibara, as usual, just followed the command with a muffled: 'Okay Aka-chin.'

It was at this time that Midorima pondered upon an unasked question.

"Where is this new coach anyways? He's certainly late."

"I am here," an emotionless voice said, startling the occupants of the gym. Midorima almost threw his glasses to the floor, Aomine sputtered and dropped the ball he was holding and looked around frantically, while Akashi's eyes widened and he took a couple steps back.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cried out, running towards the short figure. "When did you get here?" she asked, nearly suffocating the boy with her chest.

"Mo..moi.., can't.. breathe.." Kuroko gasped, trying to get out of the vice grip of the girl. Meanwhile, the other members of the first string looked at the so called person that would be their coach from then on, each forming their own silent opinions.

"The hell?! He's so short!" Aomine shouted, slightly offended by his childhood friend's taste in men.

"What did you just say, Daiki?" Akashi glared at him, grabbing a pair of scissors with his right hand. "I didn't hear what I think I heard, yes?"

Aomine gulped and nodded, mentally smacking himself for not remembering the Captain's problem with his stature.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko, having wriggled out of the over ecstatic girl's grasps, addressed the captain. "Violence isn't good," he continued, placing a hand over the one currently holding the weapon.

Akashi jerked back, staring at the man who had such guts to go against him. Ignoring his previous sentence, Akashi decided that this coach was, indeed, interesting.

"You must be the new Coach, Kuroko Tetsuya; The Phantom Player of Seirin and winner of the first Winter Cup."

Kuroko paused, before nodding and confirming the information. Akashi was pleased inwardly that the coach-to-be was not overly difficult, that would've dragged the quality of the team down.

"I am Akashi Seijurou," he held out a hand, which Kuroko took and shook momentarily, before withdrawing. "He," Akashi pointed at the tanned teen with blue hair, "is Aomine Daiki."

Kuroko almost smiled, remembering the call two days past. Seemingly not picking up Kuroko's amusement, Akashi pointed to the green haired teen and introduced him as Midorima Shintaro.

Kuroko bowed, and said his greetings to the other two players. Not wanting to waste more time than already lost, Kuroko spoke up once more.

"We will wait for your other two teammates, and then - If you don't mind - play a game against the other starters. I would like to see your skills firsthand."

"Of course, that is no problem with me, Tetsuya." Akashi responded.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the teen's straight forwardness but shook it off; names did not mean much, not to him at least. It had been about 10 minutes since the other two teens had been sent to run. Quickly, Kuroko excused himself and changed into his black basketball shorts and a plain white shirt. On his right hand was a cyan wristband with a black stripe through the middle.

He stated at it, almost nostalgically, before stepping out of the changing room. Kuroko couldn't contain his excitement at seeing the Generation of Miracles, after all.

While he was gone, the two teens outside - later introduced to him as Murasakibara Atsushi and Haizaki Shougo - had come back inside, both teens sweating a considerable amount.

Kuroko blew a silver whistle, given to him by Momoi (who said things about his beautiful voice shan't go to waste here, whatever that meant), and gathered the first string together.

What he found peculiar was when he had assigned the Generation of Miracles to go against the others in the first string, their faces immediately darkened. The prodigies, however, looked either bored or smug, as of they already knew of the outcome of the game.

As they walked away, Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. He'd have to keep an eye on these 'Miracles.'

* * *

Half way through the game, and the score board had read: 75-12, in the Miracle's favor. Many of them currently held bored looks, while the other first string players looked as if someone was pointing a gun to their heads; completely and utterly hopeless.

Kuroko couldn't believe his eyes, they truly were amazing, to the point of being monsters. Though in his gut, he had a feeling, this wasn't all that they could do.

Seeing their bored faces, Kuroko called them over, determined to get to the bottom of it. It was when all five players crowded around him, that he spoke.

"Please be more serious, it's disrespectful to the other team if you don't try your best."

All of them stared at him with incredulous looks, as if thinking he was crazy. After a while, it was Haizaki who spit out a response.

"If they can't even beat us now, what's the point?" He sneered, obviously loving how easily he could break the other team.

"It's true Kuro-chin, they'll never stand a chance against us." Murasakibara pitched in, looking through his bag for more sweets.

"After all, Teiko's philosophy says 'Winning is everything,'" Akashi added.

Kuroko stared at them for a couple of moments, the silence making some of them restless. Finally, he sighed, and turned to Momoi just a few feet behind him; listening to the previous conversation, but not joining in.

"I'm sorry Momoi-san, but this type of basketball..," he paused, as if in deep thought. "Quite frankly, I hate it."

Momoi looked shocked, as if a silent taboo was suddenly mentioned.

"What you guys are playing, I do not believe it can be called basketball," Kuroko concluded, suddenly met with five pairs of rage filled eyes.

"So you're getting mad over the fact we're winning?!" Aomine shouted, loud enough for the other team to snap their heads in the direction of the noise.

"Oha-Asa claimed I would get a nasty surprise from an Aquarius today, but this was not what I was expecting," Midorima chipped in, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth," Kuroko said, not at all flinching from the heated glares.

"The truth is," Akashi started, in an angry tone, "we are the winners, and in this world, the winners are the kings."

With that, he turned around and stepped back onto the court to finish the game, Midorima and Murasakibara followed, already knowing the Captain's intentions. The other two gave one last look to Kuroko before turning away and following their team.

"Tetsu-kun...," Momoi looked saddened, and touched the shorter one's shoulder. "They won't accept it so easily, you know? This," she looked down, a guilty look on her face, "this is why I thought you were the perfect one for this job. If you can't make them love it again, no one will."

Kuroko looked at her, smiling for the first time that day.

"I understand. I will work hard."

* * *

Morning practice ended at 8:15am; enough time to finish the practice game and have a small training session written up by Momoi.

Later, he was informed that due to the fact many of the regulars had mandatory things to attend that day, (Midorima with a doctor's appointment, Akashi with a confidential meeting, and Haizaki with after school detention) afternoon practice that day would be cancelled, much to Kuroko's dismay.

Despite the cancelled first string meet, the second string's practice was still on.

Curious, Kuroko decided to drop in after school and check their progress, no point in being a coach if he didn't know the skill range of the whole team.

From morning practice, he had a good seven hours to kill until afternoon practice, and decided to change back into his regular clothes before going to the nearby public library to draw up several plans he wanted the team to try out.

Kuroko sat there for a good three hours, with a large pile of books on his right and an open notebook that slowly gathered notes about each of the players that he had watched that morning.

At the end of the three hours, he stood up and stretched. Kuroko then carefully put back all the books he had gotten, having ending up not using them at all.

Kuroko then decided to go home, there were many things he had to do after all.

Shortly after arriving home, he heard clinking noises in the kitchen, signaling that his roommate was preparing lunch; a rare occurrence due to the other's busy schedule, but he guessed that the red-head had received a well needed break. Kuroko slipped out of his shoes and padded into the kitchen. Kagami was already setting plates onto the table, and looked up just in time to see Kuroko walking in. He slightly twitched in surprise, but sighed at the antics of the Phantom Player - after all these years, he still wasn't used to him - before grabbing another plate for the other.

A silence washed over them as they feasted on the simple meal of rice and curry; but Kagami was more than interested in the shorter male's day.

"So, how'd the whole," he waved his right hand in the air to emphasize his point, "coach thing go?"

"I do not condone of the way they are playing basketball," Kuroko answered bluntly.

Kagami sweat-dropped, not believing that the team had managed to get on Kuroko's bad side, especially since in all their years as friends, he'd only seen the other boy lose his temper once.

"Sounds like you're gonna have a peachy time with 'em," grunted Kagami before getting up to get seconds. Kuroko only stared down at the massive serving he got, wondering how he was going to finish.

* * *

Soon after a short walk around the neighborhood with Ni-gou, 2:50pm had rolled up; thirty minutes from afternoon practice. Saying a short good-bye to Kagami, who was called for a shift at the firehouse, Kuroko walked toward the Teiko gyms, eager to see if the second stringers would leave a better impression on him.

He wasn't disappointed, after all. Many of the second string players had lacked that special skill, the one that had drew the gap between them and the so called Generation of Miracles, but all of them had something the Miracles did not; a passion for the sport. Kuroko wasn't going to let that go on though, he was very determined, and would be willing to beat - though it wasn't his style - it into them.

Kuroko went around greeting everyone he could, almost laughing at all their nearly similar reactions to his 'popping up.' It was that way that he found out about a recent second string player that had just joined, but had been skipping, claiming he wanted to play against 'Aomine-cchi.' His name was none other than Kise Ryouta. Kuroko had been informed that the blond was a model, and easily acceled in any sport he played, gaining many jealous looks from people near-by who had heard.

The newly-appointed coach bowed and apologized on Kise's behalf, saying that he would make sure the blond attended the next meet. Kuroko was met with protests; ones such as the fact he was a new coach, and wouldn't even know about it. Kuroko wasn't convinced though, and decided to hunt down this Kise Ryouta the next day.

* * *

After the practice - which took about two hours, more or less - Kuroko decided to head to Maji burger, too lazy to cook for himself that day. He ordered a combo meal of a small burger and a vanilla shake, saving the burger for later on, and sat in a corner seat of the restaurant enjoy the shake.

A rumbling noise brought his attention to the front door, where a panting blond could be seen from the inside, hiding behind the trash cans while hoards of girls ran by the store; oblivious to his actual position. Said blond sat there, catching his breath and not noticing the weird stares he received, before standing up and ordering what seemed to be another combo meal.

The blond strode toward the opposite seat where Kuroko sat, and slumped down into the chair while sighing.

"Those girls are getting smarter each day, jeez!"

"What girls?" Kuroko pondered out loud.

"Oh, just my fan-girls, they- EH?" Kise began to answer the question, but quickly realized that he shouldn't have received a question in the first place, and turned to look at the occupant sitting across from him. "Who are you?!"

Kuroko held out his hand, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

The blond quickly got over his surprise and shook Kuroko's hand, almost suspiciously.

"I'm Kise Ryouta!" He smiled, deeming that Kuroko meant no threat.

Kuroko didn't believe in fate, but this was ridiculous. He wondered if God was watching him and granting him all these opportunities.

"Kise Ryouta, 2nd year in Teiko middle school and in the second string of the basketball team?" Kuroko asked.

"You sure you aren't really a stalker of mine?" Kise grinned, "but that's me alright!"

Kuroko shook his head at the question, but was glad that his suspicions were confirmed. He looked up and met eyes with the blond, startling said person.

"Please come to practice from now on. It does no good to not practice, of course."

"No," Kise stated bluntly, a bored look that contradicted his previous mood now on his face. "Aomine-cchi won't play with me, and everyone else is too weak, it's not fun y'know?"

"No, I do not know what the feeling is," Kuroko almost hissed, remembering to compose himself, "all I know is the feeling of never giving up; prodigy or not."

Kise looked at the other boy for a while, before laughing.

"You're pretty interesting, Kuroko-cchi!" The blond looked as if he was going to continue talking, but a beeping noise interrupted him. He flipped open his phone, an obnoxious shade of yellow, and his eyes widened. "I'm late! Sorry, Kuroko-cchi, I have to run now!" The blond grabbed his tray and threw out his trash, before running out the door.

Kuroko sighed and slumped his shoulders, having finished the last of his shake during the conversation.

Prodigies sure were a handful.

* * *

**Since I have an idea for Seirin later on, the question from the previous chapter is still up!**

******- Should the rest of the freshmen from Seirin be older along with Kagami and Kuroko, or just be in the high school as freshmen like in the original plot line (Note that all the seniors - Mitobe, Izuki, etc - are all already older along with Hyuuga)?**  


******ztenshi: **Thank you for answering my question, and for reading!

**Bree:** Haha, I'm glad you loved it that much, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**iKitsuNeko**: I've always liked Kagami more as a friend figure to Kuroko anyways (AOKURO FTW). Thank you for answering the question as well!

**R3iga:** Same here, GoM/Kuroko is one of my more favorite pairings. I'm glad you love it so much!

**Wow:** Thank you! I means a lot to me that you think that!

**Itaneko:** I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

**Hikari:** Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't already stumbled upon a fan fiction with this idea already (hopefully it wasn't one of the ones that got deleted..)!

**Rikka:** Someone's rooting for freshmen! I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

**Esperanz:** You seem to have read my mind about the 'bad start with GoM.' Hopefully you were satisfied with how the story is going so far, and thank you for reading!

**ben4kevin: **Thanks a bunch for reading, and also for answering the question! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**hitomi: **I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for answering the question!

**1m-pr1n7:** I'm glad you think so! The next few chapters may go slightly slower though, since I need to think up of a strong plot.

**Rosalia:** Ah, is there anything out there (fanfictions, art, or anything else) where Kuroko is the coach? I didn't spot any other stories on here - besides a genderbent!GoM/Kuroko. Thank you tons for reviewing as well!

**BloodRabbit:** I'm thrilled that you think that! c:

_******Thank you for all the reviews and support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy the ones to come! Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, another chapter! I can't really tell if I'm moving too slowly or not, so will need some third person input! The Seirin folks should start moving in the next few chapters, so look hopefully that's something to look forward to! By the way, I got a question about the cover art. It's actually just my current avatar, because I haven't gotten a chance to find a good work of art that I can also get the permissions to use!**

**Once more, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**NOTE: UBER THANKS TO MY BETA PETITESKYLARK WHICH SHOULD REALLY HAVE PERMISSIONS TO BACKHAND ME SINCE I KEEP FORGETTING TO ADD THIS.**

**Kouhai:** The opposite of senpai; an underclassman. Similar to freshmen in high school, where as the senpai are Juniors, Seniors, etc.  
**Suicide Drills:** What I know them to be is, imagine 4 points on the floor about 2 meters apart from each other labeled A, B, C, and D. You start at A and run to B, then run back to A. From there you run to C, then back to A. Do it once more with D, and that's the whole drill; pretty hectic if you gotta do even 20 of them!

* * *

Kuroko spent the remainder of the day wondering just how he could show the Miracles his basketball; the same basketball that had brought him to the Winter Cup, and forged unbreakable bonds with his team. He spent a while pondering over that question, to the point of spacing out many times. Even Kagami had noticed how out of it he was and promptly kicked him out of the kitchen, claiming that Kuroko would kill them both.

It was only mid-shower did he finally get the perfect idea, and smiled to himself. It was rather a stroke of genius on his part. To carry out said plan, though, he'd need to get the Miracles - all of them - to attend practice. Getting them to actually watch would be a whole other ballpark. Kuroko sighed at the numerous obstacles he'd have to face, absent-mindedly scrubbing off the remnants of shampoo on his head.

Kuroko was no intimidating person, but he knew the perfect person to convince (note: threaten) them to attend - should he ask nicely. That night, after a large dinner, the bluenette fell asleep with images of a furious clutch shooter.

Hyuuga, in all honesty, didn't know why in seven hells he was doing this for his kouhai. Said kouhai, Kuroko, had called him at six 'o' clock in the morning, asking if he would mind giving a quick "pep talk" to the Generation of Miracles to try and have them attend afternoon practice that day. Hyuuga even heard some words about being the _super best _captain he ever had - "Brat! I was your _only_ captain!" - and in other words, in an attempt to butter him up. He didn't get soft, god damn it.

It wasn't as if the clutch shooter - now Algebra teacher - wouldn't do it, especially since he felt that the kids of this generation were too disrespectful for their own good. Though, he honestly didn't know what would pressure the five teens dubbed the ultimate miracles to go.

Hyuuga then remembered the one boy they would all listen to; an Akashi Seijurou. The red-head would never condone of the other regulars letting their grades drop, since it meant them taking supplementary lessons, and ultimately decreasing the chance - though not by much - of winning.

The teacher, still in his bed, then grinned, he had the perfect plan now. Smirking to himself and working out the details in his head, Hyuuga failed to notice a brown haired girl stomping in with a furious expression on her face.

"So you have enough time to laze around and grin stupidly but not enough to listen to me and get ready for work..?" Riko asked, daring the other to oppose her.

"No, Riko! I didn't mean to- Ow, that hurts!" Hyuuga shrieked, trying to get away from the girl who hadn't gotten out of her demon tendencies after all these years.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hyuuga sighed as he drove to Teiko thirty minutes later in his car, having been beat quite liberally by his coach turned girlfriend, Riko. It seemed that she had grown even more tomboy-ish over the years of inheriting her dad's sports gym; training countless athletes everyday, earning herself a good name among the community.

Hyuuga parked into his assigned spot and shifted into park, going over his plan inside his head once more. It worked all the better due to the fact he had Akashi in the last period of the day; the probability of him getting fed up with the regular's antics of skipping practice and ordering them to the gym was high.

Hyuuga really treated his kouhai too damn well.

* * *

Kuroko sat on the benches in the gym, looking over the schedule for afternoon practice. He noted that it was the day they had once a month where the second string could try to prove their worth and gain a regular's spot.

He put the pile of papers down, having already changed into his sports attire, and grabbed a basketball from the rack. That day, Kuroko arrived at seven in the morning, hoping to train. He hoped that the school wouldn't mind too much that he was practicing during school hours, he needed to brush up on his game anyway.

Kuroko started off with a simple regime he had received from his ex-coach that consisted of jumps, sprints, suicide drills and many others the bluenette felt tired just skimming over. After reviewing the regime fully, he decided to start of with a short jog around the fourth of a mile track, located just behind the gyms and surrounded by a three feet wire fence all the way around. Unlocking the gate with a key he received - Momoi's influence was surely bottomless - Kuroko stretched his legs at the starting line before powering up for the run.

Unbeknownst to Kuroko, he was completely visible from the second floor of the school, a pair of green eyes belonging to a certain shooting guard following his every move.

The shooting guard pushed up his glasses and sighed, their new coach truly was very particular. Midorima stood there for a while, watching as the Phantom Player pushed himself on, and could then see a vision of how Kuroko - the frail, almost sickly player - had managed to win the Winter Cup; his hard-working personality rubbing off on others easily in the second string practice the day before.

It was then a sudden voice spoke up from behind him, "Shintaro, what are you doing?" Akashi walked up to his teammate - if you could call him that - and stood alongside him, following his field of vision to the track. "Ah, him." His voice suddenly darkened, as if an unpleasant being had ruined his day. "I truly wonder what he'll do in retaliation to our method of playing." The corner of Akashi's mouth twitched upwards, the thought amusing him to no end. The current expression on the red-head's face had Midorima paling, wondering if he would put it past him if Akashi managed to somehow murder the coach.

Getting over his surprise rather quickly, he cleared his throat before speaking up. "Yes, I suppose I'm curious as well," Midorima sighed as he noticed the time, turning and heading to his next class, not wanting to be late in the slightest. Cancers had to be punctual today, after all.

* * *

Kuroko collapsed onto the grass around the track many hours later, the non-stop training taking a toll on his body. As he laid there, sucking in deep breaths, he closed his eyes and listened to the chirping of the birds and peaceful whooshes of the wind passing by. The weather was nice and he admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind sleeping out here, if it weren't for the sudden growling of his stomach.

As if a sudden force had read his mind, a bell chimed loudly twice, signaling the start of lunch break.

Kuroko forced himself upon unsteady legs and walked back to the gym where his belongings were, eager to change back and eat his handmade bento. Unlike yesterday when the neatly arranged box had ended up being eaten by Kagami when they met up, stating he was starving.

When he walked out from the locker rooms in a white tee and black ankle length cargo pants, Kuroko had not expected a certain manager to be standing in the gym with two other faces that Kuroko had decided were just too energy consuming to argue with, much less strike a conversation. When the girl noticed the coach walking out, she immediately ran towards him, shouting a gleeful "Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko's belongings, along with him, tumbled to the ground within the strong hold.

"Hello, Momoi-san," he greeted. His vision trailed up to the two figures behind her, one scowling and the other looking amused. "Hello to you too Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

"I thought Kuroko-chi was in elementary school or something! I didn't know you went to Teiko!" the blond mused, helping Kuroko detach himself from the pink haired girl's grip. After shaking himself off and uttering a quiet 'thank you,' Kuroko suddenly felt irritation boil within him at the accusation of him being in elementary.

"I don't go to Teiko," Kuroko stated bluntly, slinging his bag over his shoulder once more.

"Eh?" Kise widened his eyes, tilting his head in a confused fashion.

"I'm the basketball coach; 24 years old."

A silence covered them for a while before both males broke out in laughter at how short someone could be for being so much older. Kuroko, feeling annoyed, used Misdirection while forming his hands into blade like shapes, successfully jabbing them both in the stomach.

"Ouch! The 'ell was that for!" Aomine grabbed at his stomach, pain blossoming from the spot where Kuroko had stabbed him.

"You deserved it, Dai-chan!" Momoi stuck her tongue out childishly at the tanned teen.

Kuroko simply didn't answer and strode off, noting to himself to apologize to Momoi later, deciding to find a quiet place to eat.

"Hold on," Kise suddenly interrupted the now bickering pair of teens who were left in the gym with himself. "Did you even see him come up to us?!"

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and Hyuuga was getting restless. The last class of the day filed in and when he caught sight of the red-head, Hyuuga stopped him mid-way to his desk; clearing his throat to get the other's attention.

Akashi raised an eyebrow and paused, but spoke anyways.

"Yes, sensei?" He asked, eyes as calculating as ever.

"I need to talk to you about your..." Hyuuga struggled for the right word, "teammate's conduct and grades after class. Is that alright?"

"That is fine with me," Akashi answered, setting his bag down by his seat in the front row with a deathly smile. As soon as Hyuuga turned around and faced the board, he felt an angry aura behind him glaring daggers. Hyuuga suddenly wished to kneel down and pray that today wasn't the day he would meet an untimely death.

Thankfully, the class passed on without incident, only one or two trouble makers to reprimand. Causing the teacher to soon find himself face to face with heterochromatic eyes in an empty classroom.

"So? What have my teammates been doing that warranted a meeting?" Akashi's ever-moving eyes watched his every breath.

"You see," Hyuuga began, "Many of them - Aomine and Haizaki specifically - have been skipping a great number of classes, and if it doesn't get fixed soon, they may be taken out of any extracurricular events they participate in. I understand that you know how much trouble that would cause, not only to you, but your team." Akashi nodded, and Hyuuga took that as his cue to continue. "Murasakibara and Midorima have kept their grades at a steady pace but..." the teacher pinched the bridge of his nose, actually feeling stressed out thinking of the teens.

"But?" The captain pondered, a silent invitation to continue or meet the wrath of a pair of scissors.

"They've been a big disturbance to the people in their classes, and at this point we may see the need to separate them and have separate lesson times," Hyuuga finished, and after a moment added, "_after_school."

"I understand," Akashi's face looked angry and oozed fury, but his mouth was in a tight smile, clearly holding himself back. "I will see to it that these troubles stop. Thank you for informing me, sensei."

"Ah...no problem, Akashi-san."

As Akashi walked out, Hyuuga groaned in relief and slumped against the wall. He wasn't worried for himself anymore, he was worried for the fate of the basketball team.

* * *

Simultaneously, four cell phones rang with a single, simple message.

'Gym, now.'

The two who feared the captain blanched, wondering how they'd pissed off the red-head this time. The ones who were already old acquaintances with him only sighed, and got ready to go to the appointed area. Ultimately, no one had enough courage to go against the captain.

It took only fifteen minutes before the Generation of Miracles were all gathered in the first string gym; most still in their uniforms. The rest of the players who had already begun practice paled at their appearance, hoping there wouldn't be a practice game today - or any day, to be honest.

Kuroko was one of the first who had noticed the abnormal group, and ran up to meet the captain, almost letting go of his emotionless facade.

"Hello Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted, bowing slightly at the same time. Akashi looked over to the boy, no taller than him, and nodded in acknowledgement. The red-head still wracking his brain for the right words to get through all of his player's thick skulls.

All the while, said bluenette pondered over who'd be best for his plan. Midorima could be quite tricky with his three-pointers; Aomine was out of the question - Kuroko wasn't about to go up against someone on Kagami's level (but he made a mental note to introduce the two), and Murasakibara was simply too tall.

'That leaves Haizaki and Akashi,' Kuroko mused, wanting to give either of them a nice, long lecture. Kuroko quickly focused his attention on the group before him though, the captain having been surprisingly silent the whole time, finally speaking up.

"Do you know why I called you all here?" Akashi humored, looking like a lion playing with his prey before viciously tearing it apart.

Even Haizaki didn't speak up, fearing what would happen if he presented the wrong answer to the demon captain. Each of them fidgeted under two heavy gazes, one in anger, and one from curiosity.

Kuroko decided to pity them in his own way. "What did they do, Akashi-kun?" he tilted his head to the side, painting a picture of pure innocence and obliviousness.

"Very funny, Tetsuya. I believe you know very well what your ex-captain did." Akashi released his tense shoulders and turned to the coach, a visible scowl on the red-head's face. The rest of the Miracles looked at the confrontation between the coach and captain curiousl,; wondering what the coach had set up.

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders, "I may may asked him of something, but I didn't ask him specifically for this." He smiled, not lasting more than a second, "but since you're here, would you mind if I played a game against Haizaki-kun? First one to 30 points?"

The captain stared at the coach, trying to read his emotions and possible ulterior motives, but was annoyed when he realized that the other had years of practice hiding said emotions.

"Fine," Akashi finally answered, the consequence of this game wouldn't be too threatening, he thought. "Haizaki, go."

"What, why me?!" Haizaki growled, "this guy probably can't even play, he's so shor-" Simultaneously a half clenched fist and a pair of scissors flew to the blond's face, threatening glares flew to him. Their eyes dared Haizaki to finish his sentence.

"I...I got it. I'll play," Haizaki stuttered, his face paling. Quickly, he took off his shirt in favor for a jersey, earning some heated glares from lingering girls, much to the other player's disgust.

"That guy's still as annoying as ever," Aomine commented, seating himself on the bench to watch. Midorima, after much consideration on his part about a certain ace's horoscope, sat down as well. Murasakibara trailed soon after, arm full of sweets he had bought during the day.

"Do you think Kuro-chin will win?" Murasakibara said in between bites of Pocky and other sweet breads.

"With his stature and the information that Momoi has proved me, the possibility of that is highly unlikely," Midorima adjusted his glasses once more, and looked over his bandages.

Akashi only stood to the side quietly, wondering greatly of the famous Phantom Player and his abilities beyond the piece of paper they had received. The referee, one Teiko had hired for their personal use, blew the whistle which signaled the tip-off.

Haizaki jumped, easily getting the ball and side-stepping the other, but it wasn't long before he found himself without the ball and standing there almost stupidly as the whoosh of the basketball net rang through the court.

"Wha-!" Haizaki and the other regulars - minus Akashi - called out in surprise. They didn't even seen him move!

'So that's his skill, interesting,' Akashi grinned in amusement, a rare emotion for him to feel, much less express. While Kuroko could hide his emotions, he certainly couldn't hide his abilities from the all seeing eye.

Kuroko turned around from his previous position, facing the hoop. "Please pay more attention, Haizaki-kun," he flung the ball toward the referee, "it's not going to be good if you don't pay attention."

Haizaki growled, catching the ball from the referee afterwards. His fury reaching a level he hadn't felt before. The fact that this no good coach managed to pass and score was a major damage to his ego, making Haizaki, quite literally, charge.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The game ended soon after, dozens of surprised eyes not being able to handle what they had seen. Many jaws were left open, and some couldn't even articulate words. Practice around them had come to a dead stop, and even some second string players -including an eccentric blond- had come to look at the exciting game.

"You!" Haizaki shouted, enraged, "You must of defiled some kind of rule or guideline; is that kind of playing even allowed?!" He pointing a single finger in the bluenette's direction.

"Shougo," Akashi warned, knowing what the blond did when cornered and enraged.

"Someone like you who doesn't even have any true talent, just some guy who found a loophole," Haizaki ran up and grabbed Kuroko by the collar, "doesn't deserve to be-"

A smack resounded through the gym, and just when a tanned teen thought his eyes couldn't get wider, he was proved wrong by his childhood friend.

"Just accept your loss! Tetsu-kun would never cheat, never!" Momoi shrieked, having slapped the taller blond. She normally would be too scared to go against the taller male, but Momoi had to show she was strong; not just a idiotic broad to toss around as others pleased.

"What did you say, bitch?" Haizaki shifted his anger toward the girl who flinched at the sudden glare. Dropping Kuroko rather roughly, he turned and was prepared to launch a punch - not even girls could evade his anger - when a force brought him backwards. Consequently, another force hit him from the front, breaking his nose.

Kuroko had snuck up behind the other and hit him behind the knees with his own, effecting his punching stance. Aomine, having been ticked off at the attitude Momoi received, ran up in the same time frame and managed to send a punch; connecting with a loud snap.

"Momoi-san, are you alright?"

"Satsuki, you didn't get hurt right?"

Both males spoke at the same time, overlapping voices, not noticing until it was already done. They stared at each other, surprised. Momoi giggled at the two of them, a warm feeling in her heart erupted.

"See? I told you Tetsu-kun wasn't bad," she smiled brightly before hugging Kuroko in a calmer matter than he knew was possible.

"Yeah..." Aomine said, almost shocked about how well he coördinated with the other bluenette.

Akashi watched the confrontation and looked over at Haizaki, who was currently on the floor, holding his bleeding nose and cursing. He sighed and walked over, signaling to the other two to do the same.

"Congratulations, Tetsuya," Akashi looked at Kuroko, admittedly impressed at the other's act of courage. He could tell though, even though not being able to read his emotions clearly, that the bluenette wanted something. "I can't say that you'll leave without a request of some kind?"

"Ah, yes, I do have one," Kuroko spoke softly from the hold of Momoi. He looked over at all the members of the starting team, and for the second time that day, surprised them all.

"I would like to request that Haizaki leave the team," Kuroko stated. "Effective immediately."

**If anyone else would like to put in their input about the placement of the freshmen from Seirin, this may be your last chance to do so!**

**In all honesty, I wasn't expecting to update this late, but with my current schedule it'll probably be weekly updates from now on. Thank you for all the reviews you guys have given me; it's really great motivation to see people like your story :D!**

**Kuroshiroyuu: **Hopefully this chapter answered your questions, and I'm glad you love it!

**Hitomi: **Thanks so much; especially for reading the following chapters too!

**ben4kevin: **Haha, you're welcome! Thanks for the input, and I do agree about the OCs. With stories that have a lot in them, I get rather confused so that contributes to my decision about the whole freshman or not situation. Thanks for reading!

**ShatteredTeacup:** Thank you for the input, and I hope that this chapter isn't too slow for your tastes!

**Sorrowfulchild: **I'm glad you think so, and sorry if Akashi is a little too OoC. I just can't imagine him going from pure hate of Kuroko to like/love later on x_x

**shinbei21: **I love GoM/Kuroko as well; it's my OTP (Or OT6?). Thanks for the input, and hope that you liked that chapter!

**animebaka14: **I wouldn't put it past the GoM to each have at least one screw loose, haha. Thanks for reading!

**KLDFJSDLFSD: **I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about my story! And, I am still thinking about how the freshman will be incorporated, but I do want them to be introduced with.. a bang! Thanks for reading!

**Bree:** Should they end up being the same ages, I would love to set up a jealousy scene. The temptation to do so it too much! Thanks for reading again!

**R3iga1004: **Unfortunately, Kuroko can't be THAT sadistic. He'd be too OoC! But, Kuroko will have his own ways. Thanks for reading!

**iKitsuNeko: **Very true; just a bad reaction to someone opposing them, I suppose! Thanks so much for reading again!

**Choco-cchi:** I couldn't imagine being in Kuroko's place xD I hope you liked this chapter, though!

**Klutzilla01:** I'm glad you like it, and of course your thoughts - and everyone else's - matter! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't put it into consideration, after all! Thank you for reading~

**Esperanz: **I'm overjoyed that you did like it, and it seems you may have read my mind about the whole: 'showing them his basketball style.' It makes me really happy to hear that you'll love it no matter what! Thank you so much for reading (and for alerting it as well)~!

** : **Really? I would've expected another story like this to be out there somewhere! I hope you liked this update, and thanks for reading!

**MintLeafeon: **It would be very interesting, but I'd have to find a way to set it up first, Heh! When you say 'part of the team' do you mean as freshman in the (new) Seirin? Or as a team with Kuroko and Kagami? I'm just making sure, one vote could very much flip the tables on the outcome of the story! Thanks for reading!

**Guest: **Sorry for the some what late update on my behalf, and I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to tell everyone who was wondering, Kouki Furihata, Hiroshi Fukuda, and Kouichi Kawahara will all be at 24 years of age along with Kagami and Kuroko. Unfortunately, they will not be in this chapter; sorry! We're getting there though! There are many other things to look forward to in this chapter, and I hope ya'll enjoy reading!**

**And, so that it's clear, Kagami and Seirin's feelings toward Kuroko are purely in a friendly manner. The real relationship is the MiraGen and Kuroko.  
**

**Special Thanks to my Beta, PetiteSkylark. Any mistakes left are all me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket in any way; this was written purely for entertainment purposes!**

* * *

**Earlier that day; 6:30 AM**

"Kuroko?" Riko questioned Hyuuga, a suspicious look on her face. "What did he want?" She asked while spooning some leftovers from last night's dinner - courtesy of Hyuuga - into a small porcelain bowl.

Hyuuga sweat dropped and scratched his head nervously. "Well, he wants me to..."

"To...?" The brunette questioned once more, getting impatient with her lover.

"Assemble the old Seirin seniors."

"Assem- Are you stupid!?" Riko lunged for the other, who dodged and effectively fell off his chair and onto his behind. "Why didn't you ask earlier!" She sighed as pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I met Teppei the other day, and he happened to have met a couple of them just a few days ago."

Hyuuga brightened from his spot on the floor, "Teppei's back in Tokyo!?"

"Of course he is, stupid!" Riko chided, smiling at the childish nature of her significant other. "But...that doesn't mean you can slack off," she glared.

"Alright, _mom_," Hyuuga joked.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

_Shit._

* * *

"What did you say you brat?" Haizaki suddenly jumped up despite his wound and had to scramble for balance. "You're saying big words for such a bad player!" He headed toward Kuroko once more, eyes burning.

"Shougo, enough." Akashi interrupted, glaring at the vicious blond and inching in between the two as a precaution. When Akashi felt that the atmosphere had cooled down, he turned around and faced Kuroko.

"You understand what you're saying, right?" Akashi questioned.

"I do," the bluenette answered bluntly, tilting his head slightly to the right and looking at the second string, particularly a certain eccentric blond. Akashi noticed the tilt of his head and followed Kuroko's line of sight.

_Ryouta._

"A week," Akashi's voice snapped all attention back to his figure, "it's when the regular's positions will be announced for the semester. That's your time limit, Tetsuya."

The red-head had, in all honesty, wanted the violent player off his team. Pawns that didn't follow orders were useless, after all. He had predicted that a certain second string player would make it within their ranks shortly within the year, but having a coach such as the one before him tutor the newbie was even better. Akashi loved it when everything fell into his plans.

Akashi then turned and faced all the players; smirking when they paled and started trembling. Haizaki especially backed away from the red-head, fearing his wrath.

"The rest of practice will be second string versus the regulars," he turned away from them and gestured at Momoi to follow, no doubt to talk about some crazy training menu for the next day. "Good luck, you will need it."

Kuroko turned immediately around and headed toward the second string, not giving a second glance to the people in shock behind him. He approached Kise, who's widened eyes had not yet decreased in size.

"Kuroko-chi, you should've told me if you were that strong!" Kise over exaggerated his pout and tried to launch him self onto the other. As the blond was in mid jump the coach side stepped quickly, causing Kise to tumble face first into the hardwood floor of the gym.

"N-nice Kuroko-chi," Kise held up a weak thumbs up with his left hand while his right was tending to his face.

At this time the other second string players had decided to hurry up their practice match, with or without Kise, and ran to meet the first string. Kise, seeing this, hurriedly got up and tried to follow them but was promptly stopped by a force pulling him back.

"Eh? Kuroko-chi?" Kise bent backwards at an odd angle before regaining balance. "Is something wrong?"

"Kise-kun, do you wish to be stronger?" Kuroko stared straight into gold eyes, challenging. "I could help you, to preferably beat Haizaki."

"You mean to get on the first string?" Kise scowled, in deep thought over this almost miraculous advantage. "But, Haizaki-chi and I are too similar! I'll never get better!"

"We'll see," Kuroko flashed a small smile which Kise turned slightly red at, "Will that be a yes or a no, Kise-kun?"

Kise grinned and patted the bluenette on the head, "Obviously a yes!" The blond would never give up a chance to get stronger and closer to the level of Aomine, and the only way he could do that was if he snatched a first string spot.

"Ryouta," a menacing voice startled the model. "Why are you here neglecting practice and bothering Tetsuya?" The telltale sound of snipping filled the air, and Kise paled and ran quickly away, waving goodbye to Kuroko.

"I hope I'm not disappointed, Tetsuya," the captain said after a while, turning his head to smirk at the other. Akashi swiveled around on his leg to go watch the game, his hand reaching up and brushing teal locks just barely as he passed by.

"Ryouta, I changed my mind. You'll be outside doing triple the training menu."

"Ehhh?!"

* * *

The rest of the week passed by normally, each of the afternoon practices consisting of either training or practice matches. Kise was also improving at a greater rate than what Kuroko had anticipated, as their little sessions before and after school each day having paid off greatly. Kuroko had to admit, beyond the model's mask of charisma and smiles was something much greater; someone who strived to be the best while trying his hardest.

Over the week, they formed somewhat of a dysfunctional friendship; Kise continuously chasing after Kuroko every hour of the day, and Kuroko honing into his inner magician with all his disappearing acts.

The week passed quickly, and the two decided to take a break from practice over the weekend, Kise having modeling jobs and Kuroko wanting to help Kagami with chores around the house. No one should've contacted him, even if he did have the Miracle's numbers, which was purely for business purposes, but while he was finishing up breakfast on Saturday morning, the telltale sound of his ringtone broke his egg flipping concentration.

"Hello?" he answered, the phone wedged awkwardly in between his ear and shoulder.

"Tetsu-kun! Are you free today?" Momoi's energetic voice piped through the speaker, making Kuroko smile. He hadn't planned on doing much today, and it was a good chance to walk Nigou as well.

"I am, why?" Kuroko asked out of courtesy.

"Would you please, please, please mind going shopping with me? I'll treat you to lunch afterwards at Maji!" the girl knew that at the promise of Maji, the bluenette would agree, not able to deny the chance to get a vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko thought over the offer momentarily, he did want to escort Momoi for safety, but the consequence would require him to give up many hours of his Saturday. After a while, Kuroko sighed in defeat.

"Sure, ten at the shopping center?" He offered.

"That's fine! See you there, Tetsu-kun!" she chirped happily, hanging up. On her end, Momoi stood by the bed of a certain sleeping ace, a smirk decorating her face.

"Now then, how to wake up Dai-chan..." she rubbed her chin in deep thought before grabbing a corner of the sheets conveniently wrapped around a single tan foot. Then with all her might, she pulled.

A groan and a scream could be heard from the bundle of blankets.

"Satsuki! The hell you do that for?" Aomine rubbed his shoulder and glared as much as he could to the other; knowing it would do nothing to her.

"You have a date, Dai-chan!" she clasped her hands together and smiled widely. "If you don't hurry up you'll miss the meet up!"

Aomine gawked, the pink haired girl had tried to set him up before many times, each time ending in some disastrous way. He had no doubt that this time would be similar, so he immediately tried to weasel his way out of the date.

"Hey that's great and all Satsuki, but I have to..," he scanned his room and his eyes fell upon the stack of papers on his wooden desk. "Finish my homewor-"

"Don't lie, Dai-chan! Anyways, you guys have something in common, you're both basketball idiots!"

'Sorry, Tetsu-kun!' she prayed silently that the one she loved would never find out she had said that. It was the only way to get Aomine to go anyways!

"Well," Aomine thought it over, someone who loved basketball should be alright, wouldn't they? "Alright, but if she turns out to be like the last one..," images of a girl dressed in Lolita style clothes professing her love for Aomine made him shudder.

"Of course not!" Momoi jumped happily and started going through the taller teen's closet for the perfect outfit.

Two hours of modeling countless clothes for Momoi - "You have to make a good impression!" - ended up with Aomine waiting by Kuen Station in an indigo v-neck, baggy jeans, basketball shoes, and a plain black vest that Momoi had pulled out of who knows where.

Aomine hope this girl was amazingly pretty; the vest was smaller than he'd prefer his clothes and standing there alone for the past twenty minutes had gained him curious looks. He sighed and glanced at his phone again, wondering where that girl could be. Suddenly a voice greeted him from behind.

"Hello, Aomine-kun," Kuroko spoke, shortening the distance in between them. He currently wore a sienna brown graphic tee with a flurry of colors on it along with some black pants. Slung over his shoulder was a beige messenger bag. "Do you know where Momoi-san is? She said she would meet me here today."

Aomine still couldn't think how the stoic man had appealed to Momoi, but regardless of his displeasure, he answered, "Hah? I don't know, Momoi said I had a date here and..." he suddenly trailed off.

"You don't think that she..." Kuroko clicked it together in his head and almost laughed at how the girl could use such old schemes and still have them work. Aomine was less than pleased, he didn't have such a horrible dislike for the bluenette after the Haizaki incident, but that didn't mean he liked him!

"Well, it's getting close to eleven," Kuroko looked at his watch then at Aomine, "would you like to get something to eat? I know a burger place not too far from here."

"Hell no! I'm going to go back to my house and sle-" Two Simultaneous growls resounded, one from a black and white figure sitting next to Kuroko and another from Aomine's stomach.

"Since everyone is hungry, I'll take that as a yes," Kuroko turned around and headed off, tugging his red leash slightly to coax the dog into following. Aomine protested loudly, but followed along anyway. The stomach was stronger indeed.

They arrived at Maji thirty minutes later, Nigou was left outside to the dog's dissatisfaction, and placed their respective orders. Aomine scowled when he received the incredulous look for his pile of burgers, and in return, raised an eyebrow at the single order of a vanilla milkshake.

"I don't need to eat as much as some people," Kuroko simply explained.

It was this time that Aomine really took the other in. He spotted pale wrists that were so small it was as if he'd break at the simplest contact. Aomine felt something stir in his gut, and before he knew what was happening, he had handed Kuroko one of his burgers.

"Wasn't planning on eating them all anyways," Aomine mumbled, stuffing his mouth with more of the burger currently in his hands.

It was Kuroko's turn to raise and eyebrow but he accepted the burger and began to unwrap it, taking minuscule bites.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun," the coach said, letting the edges of his mouth tip upwards slightly.

A grunt was the only response he received.

As they walked out of Maji, being greeted by an overly enthusiastic dog, an awkward silence enveloped them. Aomine couldn't very well start chatting him up, that would just make the situation worse. In the end, it was Kuroko who broke the silence once more.

"There's a basketball court around here, would you like to play?" He asked, petting the dog at the same time.

Hesitating for a bit, Aomine almost couldn't contain himself at the prospect of a player better than himself. The match with Haizaki had left a big impression on him.

"Sure," he answered coolly, not giving away his inner thoughts at all.

It was only when the three figures were walking side by side did Aomine remember that he had never asked for the little mutt's name. He opened his mouth just as they approached the court, half occupied by a shooting red-head whom he didn't pay any attention to.

"Hey, what's your dog's name anywa-"

A gruff voice yelled over him, "Kuroko!" Then noticing the dog yelled, "Nigou!" The red-head from before had ran out and held his arms out for the dog to run into.

'Well, I guess his name is Nigou,' Aomine frowned, not liking just how many times he'd been interrupted that day. He looked over at Kuroko who had a sweet smile on his face, shocking Aomine (and damn it, his heart did not just speed up).

"Hello, Kagami-kun," the red-head joined them with the dog in his arms, creating a lopsided triangle. "I thought you had work today?"

"Did for a little, let me take the day off since I broke too many plates. It was an accident too!" Kagami grinned and laughed, but then noticed the teen standing with them. "Who's this?"

Kuroko scooped back Nigou, then looked at Aomine.

"He's one of the Generation of Miracles," Kagami's face immediately soured, "Momoi sent us out together."

Kagami stared at Aomine, looking him up and down before sticking a hand out; albeit reluctantly.

"Kagami," he grunted, possibly squeezing with more force than required.

"I'm Aomine," the tanned bluenette greeted, squeezing back with just as much force, sparks flying in between their eyes.

"Kagami-kun, why don't you play a round with Aomine?" Kuroko, sensing the tension, butt in between them. "Basketball idiots should gather together anyways."

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsu!"

Both cried in outrage before glaring at each other once more. Kagami's eyes were burning in outrage.

"Who said you could call him by his first name? Have more respect for your seniors brat!"

Kuroko sighed before slapping his hand over the ex-ace's face, earning a loud grunt.

"Kagami-kun, you sound like Hyuuga-senpai," He added more force to his hand, "that wasn't a compliment."

As the two in front of him argued, Aomine couldn't help but feel left out of the group. It wasn't as if he was too spoiled or anything, but he himself would normally be the attention taker; the one everyone focused on. With these two, they had so many more bonds than he could hope to forge.

"That's that, hurry up Aomine-kun, I can't keep Kagami here forever," and for good measure added, "he's stronger than me, if not more so." Kuroko smiled as Aomine brightened by a fraction and followed the two older men.

They all stood on the court, having decided to play a thirty minute game. Kuroko was currently holding the basketball, and had pulled out a silver whistle and slung it around his neck. Going over the rules such as point limits, Kuroko added an extra...spice to the game to make sure they played their best.

"So, if Aomine-kun can win, we can go to first name basis," he tossed the ball in the air, "good luck."

"Kuroko, after this I'm going to kill you!" Kagami shouted, jumping up for the ball that was not launched very far upward. He grabbed the ball out of Aomine's grasps just barely and quickly turned around the other, dunking the first ball of the game.

Kagami sneered after seeing the other so surprised. He did have a couple more years experience, it was to be expected! Instead of surprise morphing into fear, or even dread, Aomine seemed even more excited.

'This kid's interesting,' Kagami thought to himself, scooping the ball up. 'All the more reason to play seriously.'

Kuroko's whistle cut through the air with a loud shrill, stopping both players in their tracks. Aomine widened his eyes and dropped the ball he was in possession of after seeing the point totals on a mock scoreboard in the court. After just thirty minutes, Aomine had lost; 44-38.

He dropped down to his knees, not sure whether to laugh or to cry. His hearing was drowned out by his heartbeat, but he heard a soft voice talking to another. After a while, only two figures remained on the court. A single hand touched his right shoulder.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko started softly.

"So I've lost, you can go tell everyone now. Have them all laugh." Aomine covered his face lest it betray his current words.

"Aomine-kun, please hold on," the grip on his shoulder tightened and Aomine forced himself to look into stoic eyes, except that this time they held some pain.

"I used to hate basketball. I never got better at it, was always in the last string, and was constantly teased," Kuroko took a deep breath. "Then I met Kagami and the others. They taught me how fun it was to try, and to learn from our mistakes. That's how you get stronger; this one loss means nothing."

Kuroko detached himself, hoping his words had gone across. Aomine gulped when he realized what the other was doing.

"I just have to be at practice from now on, right?" Aomine asked after a while, having calmed down significantly.

"That's all I ask of," Kuroko reached out a hand and dragged the other up as best he could. An hour had already passed since Maji, and the two decided to part then, Aomine leaving with a fluttery stomach.

Said teen turned around and yelled.

"Thanks Tetsu!" He held out his hand, formed into a fist, and grinned as widely as he could. Kuroko turned around as well, and met the other's fist in a bump.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ryouta, you are not allowed to touch Tetsuya from now on," Akashi grinned at the 'deer in the headlights' look he received.

"How will I practice then, Akashi-chi?!" Kise protested, his arms waving all around; not at all contributing to his argument against the captain.

"Think of a way Ryouta, it's not my problem," he said, before walking away to tend to other problems.

'_Punishment for touching my Tetsuya_,' Akashi thought possessively.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kise-kun, you need to be closer so we can practice," Kuroko tilted his head to the side, confused and unaware of the internal conflict within Kise.

'_Do I hug Kuroko-chi and die by Akashi-chi's hands, or stay away and die by Kuroko-chi's hands?!_'

"Kise-kun," Kuroko's voice was suddenly closer.

_Ignite Pass Kai!_

Kise supposed it was the latter when an immense pain blossomed from his torso and he suddenly became intertwined with the bleachers.

"I can't win...!" were Kise's last words before he passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**So, that's it for now. Hopefully my sense of humor in the omake wasn't_ too_ horrible because you will be seeing a bunch more at the end of the chapters from now on, heh. **

**I actually am thinking of making a birthday story for Kuroko as well (Hanamiya got one, so I don't see any reason not to give Kuroko one as well!) but I'll be posting a poll up on my profile if any of you guys would like to pop in and input your opinion. It'll basically be a yes or a no with a pairing attached.**

**That's pretty much all I've got to add for now, hope you enjoyed reading and if you have time a review would be marvelous! While I know this may be getting very repetitive, I am grateful for all the reviews and the favorites I've received; thank you so very much!**

**Esperanz: **First of all, thank you for reading my story continuously and giving great reviews! Kise's entry into the MiraGen is slightly delayed due to the whole "week until regular's set-up" thing, but I tried to go at it from a realistic stand point (well, as realistic as it could be), since Akashi wouldn't get rid of someone he knew would contribute to the win - unless someone was of course better than Haizaki. Hope the Aomine/Kuroko feels and the slight Kise/Kuroko development was good enough! Also, this chapter should've been coming out sometime mid-Sunday, but I got a bunch of free time today and managed to type this chapter up, so I hope you had as much fun reading (as I did writing it xD)~!

**MintLeafeon:** I would personally love to have the other freshman contribute a big role in the whole story, but it's a little bad in the way that the mangaka hasn't put a lot of detail at all on anyone besides the snippets of Furihata, so if I did want them to have a big role I'd need to create personalities for them. So, I believe the safer route may be just sticking with the Seirin Seniors for games, but focus more on the freshmen during hanging out scenes and etc. I never expected to write about Aomine and Kagami getting along. Not at all. Maybe in some weird agreement to not fight publicly over Kuroko (my head canon sometimes..). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Pri-Chan 1410: **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this update!

**hitomi:** Glad you thought so, and hope this chapter was up to par with your expectations ;3

**R3iga1004:** From the snippets of Riko and Hyuuga, you can sort of tell that I ship them. They are very cute, and I wouldn't expect them any other way! Thanks for readin' and reviewin'!

**ben4kevin:** Phew! I'm glad you think that. I meant sort of in comparison to the other update which took about.., two to three days as compared to the full week. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shattered Teacup:** Sorry to Haizaki lovers, but he deserved it! Oh dear, zerochan. I too feel really iffy about the pictures on there, and would probably only use a cover image if an artist drew it personally for my story (which would be a great honor actually)! Happy to hear it made your day; thanks for reading and reviewing my fellow author! (If you don't mind, could I have your other account with your stories? I'd love to see what you've written!)

**fire15dsgirl:**I feel you'll be pretty happy; Seirin will be staying together! Thanks for reading and reviewing; as well as answering the question!

**BloodRabbit:**Well, Aomine and Kagami did have a match as you liked, though Kise was the unfortunate one to receive the Ignite Pass Kai! to the face. I also don't know what's going on with my thought process, but the more I hear about the dislike of Haizaki, the more I want to explore a weird thoughtful side to him in a new story... Anyways, thanks for reading once more!

**Your-mind-eye:**Is it better with all the Aomine/Kuroko feels? c: Glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!

**PiWrite:**I'm pretty sure at this point, everyone's anticipating Seirin's flashy arrival! Also, I believe your question is answered in the beginning A/N, should you not have seen it already. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Franzst:**Initiating start-up processes, harem taking effect. I'm glad that you love it, and hopefully this chapter sated your harem needs (for now?).

**Bree:**Haha! I wouldn't dream of stopping in the middle of the story like this, that'd be way to cruel! I do like to think that while Aomine doesn't like Momoi, he does treasure her a lot despite all he does. I really want to start involving Seirin members next chapter, but that all depends on how the outline goes and what I actually start typing! When I go, I really can't stop unless I fully develop it and finish it off! Thanks for reading again, Bree!

**darkreverie13:**Hey now, Kuroko's got some nice tricks up his sleeve too! I'm expecting the Seirin folks to pop up next chapter, if my outline goes well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**iKitsuNeko:**I pity him in a way too, but I also believe violence isn't the best answer. You never know, some day I may pop up with a Haizaki appreciation story xD! Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for following the story through tout the chapters!

**krystalanimeheart:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Kuroko shouldn't be taken lightly!

(Note: since I'm getting really pretty word-y in my responses, would you guys rather I respond - for members - via PM and of course guest reviews would stay here, or just leave them all here?)


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized that I really did not go into Furihata, Kawahara or Fukuda much in this chapter as much as I would've liked, that's why I've typed up some small descriptions of their personalities from the snippets I've already typed to go more into them as a whole.**

**Furihata:** A hard working fellow, very determined in life, and has managed to get a job at a local cafe. He works as a waiter and often stays after hours to learn recipes from the chef - a job he's hoping to get someday.

**Kawahara:** In my head, he's the type that over works. He currently is in a high standing in a technology firm, having to work long nights and projecting his voice loudly to nearly fifty people a day has taken a toll on not only his personality but his looks as well - thus the wrinkles and slight bags. Despite his looks, he is very diligent.

**Fukuda: **He works alongside Kawahara in the same firm, but he is in a smaller position of secretary. He's often the one who has to get Kawahara to get some sleep, and behind his back, he actually really cares for him by adding more vitamins to his food, or helping him with some of the papers. He can be up tight during his business hours, but he's a kind hearted man and often enjoys the days of acting like a teenager.

**Piccata: Where a piece of chicken breast in cut in half and cooked in a sauce of stock, lemon, parsley, butter and other spices. Served on angel hair pasta with mashed potatoes on the side (I've had the honor of actually being able to make this; delicious!).**

**Itadakimasu: I believe it is something Japanese people do before eating, translates basically to: "Thank you for the food."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket/Basuke!  
BIG THANKS TO: My Beta, PetiteSkylark and my many reviewers for spurring me on!**

* * *

**-Saturday afternoon at the Hyuuga residence-**

"Hyuuga! Hurry and clean your damn room!" Riko was currently dressed in a plain t-shirt and sweats, a bandanna wrapped loosely over her forehead and holding the shaft of a vacuum cleaner. She screeched at her boyfriend, still hesitating to do whatever she insisted.

"But, I can't just _move_ Masamune!" Hyuuga argued with her, opening his door and ushering his hands into the room; filled to the brim with figurines on every single surface possible. "They're too fragile, they'll break!" He insisted, trying to block the brunette out of his room.

"I'll break them for you if _you_ don't move!" Riko stopped the vacuum with a flick of her wrist and stormed up to the ex-clutch shooter with rage in her eyes. Her hands were positioned above her hip in a familiar stance that Hyuuga learned not to mess with. He reluctantly moved out of the way, but kept close to make sure his precious figurines were treated with the utmost care.

That was the reason why Hyuuga almost - just almost - started crying when a mass of unfolded boxes appeared in Riko's hands and was shoved his way.

"Fold those up and you can put your figurines in them, okay?" Riko softened her expression, trying to sympathize with the other.

Hyuuga sighed and scratched his head in defeat.

"Masemuse gets to stay though," he said after a silence. Immediately, Hyuuga put up his hands in a defensive cross in front of himself, expecting no less than the worse he could receive. Hyuuga shut his eyes and gritted his teeth for the pain that never came, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with a short smile on Riko's face.

"That's fine with me," she said while kneeling before grabbing one of the boxes to construct it together. Then, she suddenly looked up with a dark face, "but no one comes into this room. Now hurry up and fold these boxes before I turn you into a box!"

Hyuuga sat down with the girl, trying to shield his reddening face from the rare expression the other revealed. He grabbed a boxed and quickly folded it, thinking back to the conversation that resulted in the make shift cleaning storm.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kiyoshi's coming tomorrow?" Hyuuga managed to say in between bites of breakfast. It was days like Sunday where he was glad he could finally get some rest, if only a little.

Riko nodded, "He called me last night, but you were passed out on the papers so I didn't bother you." Hyuuga groaned at the memory of that, the end of the grading period was coming up fast and that meant irresponsible students trying to turn in every single piece of work he'd ever assigned in a whole week, resulting in him cramming the night away grading papers. "He said he contacted Izuki and Mitobe too, and they'll be coming as well," Riko continued, bumping Hyuuga out of his daydream.

"It's been awhile, huh?" Hyuuga smiled while resting his chin on his hand, closing his eyes and reminiscing about the past. The bright lights, the adrenaline rush, and all the fans that roared louder with each basket. He couldn't help but remember the freshman too, as disrespectful as they were. Hyuuga made a note to call Kuroko later today and check up on how he was doing; clutch shooter or not, he cared about the welfare of others.

"Exactly, so that's why we will..." Riko grabbed a large black trash bag from underneath the sink, "spend all of today cleaning!" She smiled wide, but behind her, an aura of menace and terror threatened Hyuuga. He, in turn, groaned but received the bag from the girl anyway.

Hyuuga could just hear the jeers he would receive the next day from a certain pun loving point guard.

* * *

At that exact moment, just a few miles away, Aomine was currently walking away from the basketball court. He felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off his back and almost smiled at how simple the answer to his problems was. Thinking back to the incident before, he had to pause in his tracks.

'Tetsu...' the tanned teen though, wondering just how someone could be so emotional and yet so stoic at the same time. While thinking, he bumped into another familiar red-head which he had come to fear over the year.

"Daiki, why are you stopped in the middle of the sidewalk?" Akashi was dressed in a red polo and jeans, and in his right hand was a pair of red scissors snipping away. The red head looked with piercing eyes at Aomine, who gulped in response.

"I-I was just on the court with Tetsu," he explained, directing behind him to emphasize his point.

"Tetsuya?" The scissors had disappeared for now, and Akashi looked curiously in the area behind Aomine. "Interesting," was all he said before stepped around a stunned Aomine and headed towards the courts to practice.

Aomine stood there for a moment, almost fearing the fact that the captain would turn around and suddenly assault him. When he was sure that wasn't it, he calmed and relaxed. It was only at that time did the mobile phone in his pocket vibrate loudly and when opened it, he was met with a single message.

'_Double menu for tomorrow, Daiki._'

"Why me?!" rang through the streets of the neighborhood, scaring many passersby.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko turned around and looked up toward to sky upon hearing a loud scream not too far from where he stood on the courts. He furrowed his brows and picked up his messenger bag filled basketball notes. Glancing at his watch, Kuroko saw that it was 1 P.M., and decided to go home and rest. Kuroko should've gotten there in no less than twenty minutes, but on the way, he met a certain demon captain, red eyes watching him with amusement.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted, bowing in courtesy, "what are you doing here today?" He asked, genuinely curious. The red head approached Kuroko, their gazes never breaking.

"I was just wondering about Ryouta's growth," Akashi stopped right in front of Kuroko, faces centimeters away from one another. "It would be bad if he especially, was humiliated once more."

"I would not have him experience something as cruel as that, Akashi-kun," Kuroko challenged the other, trying to figure out the red-head's motives. "Why are you wondering so much about his progress though? I would not have pegged you as one to care that much about Kise-kun."

"That's because," Akashi brought a hand up to Kuroko's cheek, brushing it lightly. "You're just way too..." He tilted his head closer to the bluenette's ear, "interesting, Tetsuya." A sudden pain erupted from the ear Akashi was near, making Kuroko flinch and pull away abruptly.

"Did you just..." Kuroko clasped his hand over the hurt ear, "_bite_ me?"

"You make it sound as if I'm a rabid animal, Tetsuya," Akashi then leaned in, their noses touching. "I believe I'm anything but."

"You shouldn't tease your seniors, Akashi-kun," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Maybe you shouldn't order me around," the red head smirked before turning around and walking away; pleased to stir up some emotion in the other.

'_This generation really is weird,_' Kuroko thought, wondering how to explain his reddening ear to Kagami. He turned to walk home, having just realized that his student was coming onto him. '_If I ignore him, will he just_ stop?'

Kuroko didn't have any oppositions with same-sex relationships, but he was certainly not going to flirt back.

The Miracles were really creating extra strain for his mind, Kuroko sighed as he padded home after Kagami.

* * *

"Kuroko! What took you so long?" Kagami greeted Kuroko after the other had come through the door. Kagami waved around his red mobile that was currently in his right hand and smiled. "Furi and the others are gonna be coming over tomorrow."

Kuroko widened his eyes in surprise. It'd been a while since he contacted the other freshmen, much less the seniors. Somehow, they always managed to keep each other's numbers filed away in some dusty crevice; this being the first time they had actually used said numbers to contact one another. Nonetheless, he joined Kagami in smiling, thinking of nearby entertainments they could easily walk to.

"Stop thinking about where we have to go," Kagami tapped the bluenette on his head, connecting with a hollow thunk. "I thought we'd just stay home, have a nice dinner, and catch up on our lives. Piccata sound good?"

"Very."

* * *

**-Sunday Morning; Hyuuga residence-**

"This is where they're living?" A man in his mid twenties stood in front of a large apartment complex, stretching about thirty levels high. "Captain's got it made! Made...maid..." The man suddenly rested his chin in his hand and went into a deep though before pulling out a notepad and a pencil. "Maids have it ma-" A fist swung in his direction.

"Izuki, that was unnecessary," Kiyoshi sighed at his ex-teammate's habit of making puns, and the fact that age had only made him more dramatic. Izuki was currently crumpled to the floor, gripping his cheek, tears on the verge of falling. Mitobe, as silent as ever, crouched down to Izuki's level and held a handkerchief to his face; dampened with some cold water from a bottle.

"Kiyoshi! Hitting me was unnecessary!" The point guard cried aloud, earning many snickers from on-lookers.

"We should hurry so we aren't late!" Kiyoshi completely changed the subject and had his regular happy-go-lucky face on. He turned around and gestured at the two other males to follow him, looking one last time at the piece of paper with all the information Hyuuga had sent him.

'Level 25...' He thought while pressed the upwards arrow in front of the elevator doors. 'This is where he lives now. With her.' At that thought, Kiyoshi's face suddenly soured and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He had managed to revert back in time, greeting Mitobe and Izuki once more; the latter having an ice pack squished to his cheek.

"I hope Riko punches you for this," Izuki growled playfully, no malice behind his voice. "If she doesn't, captain probably will!" The raven shifted the ice pack, the cubes making a crinkling noise that made Kiyoshi wince. Mitobe stood there, as silent as ever, watching the two. Over the years, the only ones that had really kept in contact with Mitobe were Koganei and Izuki, the latter of which had informed Kiyoshi that Mitobe could really talk - if provoked enough. Still, he chose to stay a silent on-looker, supporting his teammates from the sidelines.

The ding of the elevator shook them all, and one by one, they filed into the over sized elevator and pressed the button labeled twenty-five.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Riiiiing!_

The doorbell rang at the Hyuuga residence, shocking the two living within. Hyuuga, having been in the kitchen cooking up a meal of fried fish, rice, noodles and other delicacies, shouted to answer it before ripping off his apron. Riko shook a fist at the other threateningly, before running to the door and swinging it open with more force than needed.

"There goes another door," Hyuuga groaned once he saw the huge crack protruding from the spot where the knob and the wall made contact. He then looked up and saw three familiar faces, before smiling. "Yo! Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe! How are all of you?" Gesturing them in, they slipped off their shoes and followed the clutch shooter. "I made lunch today, hope you don't mind."

All three of the guests brightened, their stomachs hungrily growling and agreeing that food was indeed a very good idea. In no time, all of them sat around a large rectangular table, a wide selection of dishes in front of them, some of them putting even Mitobe's abilities to shame.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Kuroko/Kagami residence-**

"Kuroko!" Furihata Kouki shouted in glee, running through the door the moment it had opened and crushing said bluenette within his arms. "I've missed you so much! How are you?" Furihata shouted once more, tears of joy flowing out of his eyes in an almost comical fashion. The boy really hadn't changed from the years past, Kuroko thought. He was still determined and energetic, his presence instantly brightening any room he stepped into. His brown hair, previously cut to just above his eyes, was now shaggy and a slightly darker brown at the tips. Currently he wore a maroon button-up shirt - folded at the elbows - and long dark jeans.

Instantaneously, a hand came out and latched onto the back of Furihata's head, pulling him backwards. The hand was attached to a man who had a blond buzz-cut, swirls of patterns shaved into it. Wearing an over sized white tee and incredibly baggy jeans was Kawahara Kouichi. He must've been the one who changed the most; his eyes having developed wrinkles around the edges and the inevitable signs of dark bags from long, sleepless nights. It was obvious the other was fairly tired, but had gone for reunion purposes. Kagami, having been taking in the three figures along with Kuroko, most likely noticed this as well and quickly gestured Kawahara into a separate room with an extra bed for the man to lie down.

Before disappearing behind the door, a deep, gravelly voice spoke.

"Don't bother them too much Furi."

"Don't worry Kawahara, I'll watch over him." The final figure, Fukuda Hiroshi spoke up, a sense of safety and serenity surrounding him. Even now, the high school Light and Shadow pair could remember how Fukuda had regularly supported them from the stands with loud shouts. Now though, his black hair was gelled back, only a couple strands escaping to his forehead. Fukuda wore a white button-up shirt and black slacks, in his arms rested a suit jacket and a champagne bottle. He handed off the bottle to Kagami, before following Furihata and Kuroko into the main living room.

"Sorry about him," Fukuda gestured to the door of the room where Kawahara laid currently. "He's been taking a bunch of all night-ers to make it today, that fool."

Kuroko and Kagami nodded, understanding. Kagami, still donning a plaid apron, carefully plated the chicken and pasta he'd prepared beforehand and set it onto place mats on their circular wooden table. He slipped off his apron and carefully sat down. The others followed his lead, and before long, the clinking of silverware on plates filled the room.

"How have you been?" Kuroko finally asked nearly ten minutes later. "I've heard a lot over the phone, but I'd feel it'd be better to hear them in person."

Furihata grinned, more than happy to tell of his tales.

"Well after university, I couldn't really.. find any jobs," he scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "I got pretty drunk one day and stumbled upon a cafe, _Ichigo. _The manager was really nice, and he let's me stay in a loft above the building! The chef if amazing too, he taught me how to make a m-mille fu-fleur!" Furihata spewed on and on, mostly about all the recipes he had learned and how his goal was currently to become head chef one day.

Kagami guffawed, "You still aren't going to be better at me though." He grinned at Furihata's reaction.

"Kagami, would you like to bet on that?" Furihata grinned, his eyes challenging.

"Hey, Furihata, you really shouldn't-" Fukuda began, but was soon interrupted by another pair of challenging eyes.

"Bring it on, brat," was simply uttered.

Both the males stood up, Kagami rolled up his sleeves and ready to dig deep into his culinary skills before a force sudden hit him and caused him to trip and fall backwards onto the chair. Kuroko sat there, his arm outstretched and sipping on a glass of water nonchalantly.

"Kagami-kun, please do not invoke bets with guests."

"Damn you, Kuroko!"

Furihata sweat dropped before sitting down once more, "maybe another day then," being muttered silently.

Fukuda, deciding to break the silence again, turned to Kuroko. "What are you doing then? For a job I mean."

"I'm a teacher at Teiko Middle School," Kuroko answered, "more specifically, coach of the basketball team."

Furihata brightened, "You mean the one with the Generation of Miracles!? How are they!? I bet they're awesome!"

"They are..." Kuroko trailed off, searching for the right word. "Troubling."

"I see..." Fukuda chuckled at his ex-teammate's bluntness towards his students. "What about you, Kagami?"

"Me?" Kagami, finally having gotten back up and into his seat, pointed toward himself, continuing only when Fukuda nodded. "Well I work at construction sites, and took up a part time job as a fire-fighter. When they finally have an full time opening, I'll probably give up the construction, it's my passion y'know?"

"That's a first, running into fires being someone's passion," Kuroko said in a joking manner, though his face wouldn't have showed it, his voice instead was filled with amusement.

"Kuro- You know what I mean!" Kagami shouted, outraged. The red-head's mood only worsened as another hand came down upon his head, instead of a tap this time though, it was a full on hit.

"Kagami, you really need to learn to control your voice sometimes," A new voice, Kawahara's, spoke. His fist having enough force behind it to knock Kagami back once more with a loud thud.

"Kawahara! You really shouldn't do that, you knocked Kagami out!" Fukuda suddenly raised his voice, concerned and irritated at the other's attitude.

"It's alright Fukuda-kun, he needed to cool off anyway," Kuroko stepped over Kagami's head as if the other being unconscious was a daily occurrence. Kuroko, noticing the weird looks, elaborated for them. "He comes home sometimes with cuts and burns, and then just drops dead. It's honestly the only way to get him to relax." Kuroko looked at the passed out man, and smiled fondly.

"You're mean to him, but you really do care for him, huh?" Furihata joined Kuroko in smiling. Kuroko stayed silent, but a peaceful atmosphere descended upon the four conscious figures. Suddenly, Kuroko turned around, holding the champagne bottle from earlier.

"Why don't we break this in before Kagami gets into it?" He bluntly stated, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

_Kuroko!?_

* * *

**-Hyuuga residence-**

"No way, you're a counselor!?" Izuki shouted in disbelief. All of them migrated over to the couch. All of them having migrated over to the couch after eating.

Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, having finally told them about his current job.

"Well it's more of a physical therapy coach, but it's basically a counselor," Kiyoshi explained. He, as did Riko, were one of the few that had gotten a job that related with the sports field. "Enough about me though, what about you guys?" Kiyoshi gestured to Mitobe and Izuki.

"I'm worried I've been one upped by you, Kiyoshi!" Izuki chuckled, "I'm a comedian at this night club." Izuki ignored the playful groans that surfaced around him. He pointed at Mitobe, speaking on his behalf. "He's this head chef at this restaurant!"

Kiyoshi turned and faced Riko and Hyuuga, "What are you guys doing then?"

Hyuuga, currently holding hands with Riko, sighed theatrically. "I'm working at Teiko, you know the one with the Generation of Miracles," he paused and thought for a moment. "Kuroko's currently coaching them though!"

"No way, Kuroko? I haven't seen him in a while!" Kiyoshi laughed, face brightening for the first time that afternoon.

Riko grinned evily, "I hear one of the second stringers has the hots for him," she nudged Hyuuga with her elbow playfully.

"Kise? I'm sure they're just friends y'know. Like Kiyoshi and I!" Hyuuga exclaimed, looking over at Kiyoshi.

Said man nodded silently, "Just friends," and ignored the pitying look from Mitobe - uncaught by anyone else.

* * *

The rest of the Sunday was spent catching up on the details of old friends at both residences, though one more chaotic than the other. Eventually, night rolled around and the guests shuffled out, leaving the original residents to rest and wait until the next day.

A whistle blew through morning practice loudly, the sound originated from Akashi's current position. Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and ran over to crowd around the captain.

"Today, we will be having try-outs in the morning, and those positions will remain that way for the semester." Akashi paused, flipping through the papers on his clipboard, "The only one who signed up was Ryouta. Please step up."

Everyone turned and looked incredulously, parting like the Red Sea for the blond, that of which had a determined glare glued onto his face. Akashi smirked and glanced at Kuroko, just a few feet to the right of him and standing by Momoi. The Generation of Miracles, currently behind him, all looked remotely uninterested, with the exception of Aomine, his face lighting up when Kise's name was called.

Aomine quickly turned to the coach, "Tetsu, lemme play against him!" He clapped his hands together in a crude praying stance. The only response he received was a slap to the face and an outraged girl.

"Haizaki-kun will be facing against Kise-kun," Kuroko turned to look at the violent blond, "is that alright?"

"Whatever," Haizaki growled, pushing away a girl that was latched to his side; Akashi noting that it was Kise's ex-girlfriend. Both players ran to the court, dressed in their respective jerseys. The on lookers kept silent as the game went on, only gaining enough courage near the fourth quarter to cheer for the current victor.

In due time, the game was over, Haizaki having collapsed onto his knees at that point, and Kise standing tall above him. Kise, overjoyed, ran and hugged Kuroko.

"Kuroko-chi! We did it, we won!" Kise gripped onto Kuroko harder, despite his tired state. The shadow pushed bac, and looked up at the blond.

"No Kise-kun," Kuroko shook his head, confusing Kise. "You did it."

Kise widened his eyes at those words, and starred thoughtfully between Kuroko and his hands.

"Kuroko-chi, you really are too cu-" Kise began mid-jump but was stopped by a pair of hands; one petite and one tanned.

"Ki-chan! You can't do that y'know, Tetsu-kun is ours!" Momoi gestured to herself and Aomine who sputtered at the straightforward deceleration.

"Geez, first Akashi-chi and now you guys, who'll be next, Midorima-chi?" Kise sighed, exasperated and rubbed tenderly at the bruise on his face. "More importantly, my beautiful face! Aomine-chi, take responsibility!"

"What do you mean, 'first Akashi', and no way in hell!" Aomine argued back, veins popping on his forehead.

Kise opened his mouth to spew a retort, but was interrupted by a loud voice filled with malice. The teens both looked up the loud noise and paled.

"You little fucker! You did something didn't you, that's why," Haizaki pointed at Kise accusingly, "he won! You little cheaters!" The small forward grabbed Kuroko's collar, dragging his upwards and choking him. "I'll get you, just you wait." Haizaki then threw the shorter male to the floor with a loud thud, several people running to him as he did.

Haizaki stormed out soon after, taking off his jersey and throwing it behind himself in a fit of rage.

"Tetsu!" Aomine yelled as soon as the gym doors snapped shut. He ran up to Kuroko, eyes wide in shock. "Are you alright!?"

"I am fine, Aomine-kun," Kuroko stood up and rubbed the reddening spot on his neck.

"Do not lie, Tetsuya, admitting to pain is more honorable than lying and waiting to die," Akashi glared at the emotionless man.

Kuroko pushed away any attempts of help and brushed himself off, "I am fine," he emphasized the last word, then looked at his wrist watch. "You should get going, you have ten minutes left to get to class."

Collected screams rang through the large first string gym as people ran around, gathering clothes and book bags, Kise even going as far as yelling at the stoic man.

"Kuroko-chi! Tell us earlier, geez!"

* * *

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief as he was left alone in the big gym. He rolled his neck in a circular motion, a series of cracks sounding out consecutively before he rested down once more.

The Phantom Player gathered his things slowly and decided to go to another round of training as he did the week beforehand. What he wasn't expecting though, was a group of third-years - each of them wearing their uniforms in disarray and many piercing decorating their faces - to come and encounter him as soon as he stepped out.

"The bell has run, you should hurry to class," Kuroko stated, his intuition telling him the people standing in front weren't just looking for a nice chat.

"I heard ya humiliated Shougo 'front of his woman," One of them, a brunette of average height with a mohawk combed over, scowled. "Yer gonna hafta pay for that." The teen swung a large fist embellished with many rings, it successfully connected with Kuroko's unsuspecting face.

However, the other had quickly recovered and dodged down out of their vision, effectively "disappearing." Misdirection was very, very useful sometimes, Kuroko thought as he approached the front door of Teiko; wanting to stop by the infirmary for some bandages. He trailed along the hallways, vision blurring in and out the ever flowing blood.

Finally, he arrived at the small room consisting of two beds and a large cabinet of medicines and other materials. Kuroko looked around while gripping his cheek, the bandages were seemingly nowhere to be found. He turned around as soon as he heard a loud clank behind him, a green haired shooter looking guilty for skipping.

"Midorima-kun, what are you doing here?"

The other straightened and put on an accusing face, "I could ask you the same thing, Kuroko."

Kuroko gestured to his face, "I just wanted to bandage it real fast before I went out. It wouldn't do any good to go out with a face full of blood."

Midorima suddenly looked ticked off, "what are bandages going to do! You need to use some rubbing alcohol to disinfect it, then put ice on it!" He suddenly pushed the coach into a nearby stool and began rummaging through the cabinet, now open.

Kuroko sat there as he experience the gentle yet forceful treatment, refraining himself from laughing at the 180 degree change.

"You'd make a good doctor someday, Midorima-kun," then after much thought added, "I would worry for your patients though."

"What does that mean!?" Midorima looked up from his bandaging of Kuroko's face and glared once more.

"Nothing," Kuroko answered, staring for a moment before laying a single hand on top of the other's head, smiling for a small moment. "I just wouldn't want the death rate to suddenly increase in ten years," he suddenly said, disappearing just as quickly as the phrase was uttered.

"Ku-ro-ko!" Midorima screeched in outrage.

_'I will never ever become a doctor, just to spite him!'_

* * *

Afternoon practice that day went smoothly, everyone seemingly calming down after the most violent player was removed - hopefully forever at that point. Aomine had even dropped in, playing a couple games against some of the other first stringers and jogged around. All in all, it was a good day, Kuroko concluded. As he watched the second string do sprints across the outdoor field, Momoi approached him.

"Tetsu-kun!" She shouted, running up and hugging the other for the umpteenth time that week. "Akashi-kun said to tell you we're walking home - all three of us - to talk about the training camp later this month!"

Kuroko thought for a moment and noted that fact that it felt more like a command than a request. The practice would end in about thirty minutes, and Kagami was due back in another hour or so. That being said, he nodded and agreed, making the girl shout in glee before running back to the gym.

Thirty minutes later, everyone had already ran off to either do homework or rest, leaving the three to walk silently together along the road. They all unanimously decided to first drop off Momoi, then Kuroko would walk Akashi to the train station - "Lucky, Akashi-kun!" - and then back to his own apartment.

"There is a nice spa resort with a large field in the back. We could easily set up posts for the goals and have some cardio training on a beach nearby," Akashi thought aloud, hand rested underneath his chin. "Many other teams such as Shuutoku stay there from time to time as well."

"It seems like a very nice option, right, Momoi-san?" Kuroko agreed and looked down at the girl for her approval.

"Yes, it's a very nice place. I heard there's going to be construction for a new gym there too, what was the name..." Momoi tilted her head back in thought, before slamming her hand - currently in a fist - into her other opened hand. "Aida Gyms!"

Kuroko promptly choked on the water he was drinking, going into a coughing fit and surprising his two counterparts.

"Tetsu-kun, are you okay?" She patted his back in an attempt to clear his throat. Akashi stood by them, looking concerned.

"It's," another cough, "alright Momoi-san. I suppose I just heard a familiar name."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at this, "Now that I think about it, Aida was the name of your old coach wasn't it?" Kuroko nodded. Akashi smiled, "You don't think she would be too busy to come and analyze Teiko, would she? It would be very... beneficial." The red-head oozed an aura of a lion finally snatching the opportunity to catch it's prey.

"I...could ask her," Kuroko said, uncertainty laid within his voice.

"It's a girl?" Momoi suddenly asked, genuinely surprised. "No way! What if she seduces Tetsu-kun, or worse, Ahomine!?" As Kuroko tried to calm down the outraged girl, the trio reached the door step of a large house created of large marble bricks and big window panes that showed the inside of the living room; decorated with tables and cabinets. The front yard consisted of many flower beds filled with variety of daisies; a path of circular stones led up to the front door guarded by a metal gate.

"Momoi-san, we're at your house now," Kuroko said, trying to usher the girl in. When she pouted, he sighed, "Don't worry, no one's going to seduce me." That line seemed to please the other girl ('if I can't have Tetsu-kun, no one will!') and she skipped inside, waving before disappearing behind the large wooden door.

Akashi and Kuroko then headed towards the station that would eventually bring the captain to his apartment, the station being only a few miles from where they currently were. They walked the remainder of the trip in silence, standing a meter apart the whole time. When they did eventually reach the station - now deserted due to the late time - Akashi turned around right after walking into the small metal compartment.

"I do not approve of the way you perceive Teiko's laws, Tetsuya," Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that. "But you have been able to prove yourself by convincing both Daiki and Ryouta to come to practice. For that, I will..." Akashi paused, looking down as if saying the next few words would lower himself in some way, "accept you." With that, the bells rang above their heads signalling the shutting of the doors and before Kuroko could even gather his thoughts, the train sped off into the distance.

Kuroko walked back to his apartment, a good forty minutes having already passed since his initial departure from Teiko. He replayed Akashi's words over and over, wondering if they were a trap of some kind. The captain had been know for his god complex, and even more for his ability to never back down. The shadow was so enveloped within his thoughts, he didn't notice a huge figure as he turned around a corner, bumping into the figure and sending many bags flying every direction.

"Oh, it's only Kuro-chin."

* * *

**Cliffhanger - just because I'm that cruel! That, and I really felt as if I had to end the chapter there. Writing a good more chunk than I'm used to tires me out!**

**I hope the whole Seirin interaction wasn't too anti-climatic (if you squinted you could see little themes of Kiyoshi/Hyuuga), but I have a bigger role for them later on (I keep saying later on, I know, I know!). Nothing else to say but to hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and reviews are lovely (as always!).**

**I may also contemplate doing commissions for some of the lesser known couples (but maybe after this is all finished, hehe)!**

**Lovely:** The main pairing is GoM/Kuroko currently, with undertones of Bromance!Seirin/Kuroko! Later chapters may focus more on the bromance!Seirin though, since fluffy friendship times are very nice as well!

**Guest: **Thanks so much! Thank you for reviewing as well, Mr./Ms. Guest!

**WrigglyToes:** I feel a little bad after reading your reviewing and looking at the end of this chapter... a big sorry on my behalf! Of course they will, but I've still gotta get Murasakibara in the on the action (showing how he warms up to Kuroko, basically) then we can go onto the good parts, fufufu.

**Bree: **Everyone's going to be on the train; with round trip tickets! Glad you loved the chapter, and hope you liked this update equally! c:

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter, especially it being super long!** _


	6. Chapter 6

**So my beta and I's schedules have gotten a little out of whack over the week and that's why this is somewhat late. **

**Sorry if the chapter is rather lackluster in comparison to my others, been having some personal issues lately and it's been taking a toll on what I write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket in any way!  
Special Thanks to: PetiteSkylark for taking time out of her day to beta my story, and to all my faithful readers who've supported me!**

* * *

_"Oh, it's only Kuro-chin."_

The figure, Murasakibara, stood there seemingly not bothered by being bumped into and chewed on his armful of snacks. Kuroko, on the other hand, fell backwards with a loud crash. The bluenette rubbed his lower back carefully, taking an out reached hand that was offered to him.

"I thought you didn't like me?" Kuroko mused, remembering a large scowl the giant wore on the first day he'd seen the team. The giant shrugged and finished his mouthful before talking.

"Aka-chin seems to like you," a crinkle of plastic signaled yet another bag being opened, this time a bag of crackers. "So I guess I do too."

"You don't know who you like?" Another amused glance.

"Eh?" His bored voice drawled out. "I like Aka-chin and Sa-chin," Murasakibara said while counting with his fingers.

Kuroko nodded at this, they were the more reasonable people he'd met this year. Suddenly, a thought dawned upon Kuroko.

"What are you doing out here then, Murasakibara-kun?" The giant paused for a moment, most likely thinking of a right answer for the coach.

"I want to go to this bakery, Ichigo. Their cakes are nice." Kuroko raised an eyebrow at this, the name of the bakery slash cafe suddenly piquing his interest.

"Would you mind if I joined you then?" Kuroko asked, bowing slightly at the same time. The purplenette nodded curtly before leading the way. The coach grabbed his mobile out to quickly send a message to Kagami about his whereabouts.

They passed a flurry of cars and businesses, the night not having any effect on the daily lives of people so it seemed. Kuroko spaced out while walking, paying attention to a nearby billboard with a certain blond's smiling face on it, and bumped into Murasakibara's figure once more.

Apologies were exchanged momentarily before Kuroko could grasp why exactly they had stopped. They currently stood in front of a quaint building of small yellow and orange bricks. Large windows dominated the store front and the curled metal furniture inside and out of the shop gave off an elegant feel. Outside the windows, several lilies were planted in a rectangular box and was being watered by a brunette.

The brunette turned around and spotted The basketball players.

"Kuroko!" The man, Furihata, cried with a joyous expression despite it being so late. He ran up with his arms out and not noticing the mini flood the hose created. Another brunette, his stature considerably shorter and with a lighter shade of brown stepped out with a worried expression.

"Fu-Furihata-san!

"Sakurai!" He turned off the hose, much to Sakurai's delight. "Sorry, I just saw someone I recognized so..."

"That's alright, just.. Just pay attention next time," Sakurai smiled.

"You're the best manager ever!" Furihata jumped the other man, sending them both to the ground with a thud.

All the while, Murasakibara and Kuroko stood to the side quietly, not quite sure what to do. Suddenly the taller grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him toward the door, muttering snippets of 'taking too long' and 'hungry'.

The shop on the inside was just as homely as the outside; peach colored comforters lined in a orderly fashion with cream colored tables and many assortments of flowered pots.

After them, the now soaked Furihata and Sakurai trudged in after them.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sakurai apologized despite the fact he had nothing to do with it. "I'm seriously very sorry!" As Furihata tried to calm down the insecure manager, another figure stepped from behind the counter at the far end of the building, dressed in a waiter's attire.

"It is unsightly for a man to cry, Sakurai," the new figure said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Tatsuya!" Sakurai cried out once more, "but I got everyone wet, and these customers have been waiting for so long!"

"Let's remedy that then," Himuro pushed the two soaked men to the back door before turning to Murasakibara. "Sorry for the wait, what would you like?"

"One of everything," Was the simple answer, and Himuro paled. While it was a good chance to get money, many of their stock was gone for the day and he'd have to stay after many hours should he accept.

"Murasakibara-kun, please don't make unreasonable demands," A third voice spoke, shocking Himuro until he looked down and saw a pale bluenette. He kneeled down with his hands on his knees to be on Kuroko's eye level.

"And how old are you?" Himuro said in a sickly sweet tone; he wasn't a big fan of children.

"24."

"I see, that's a very big ag- What!?" His eyes widened and he straightened himself up again. "Atsushi, he's kidding right?" Himuro asked the giant, his eyes full of surprise.

"Kuro-chin's my coach for basketball," Murasakibara grabbed the last cracker stick he had and started chewing on it. "Muro-chin, I'm about to run out of snacks."

Himuro nodded, taking the new information in. "I'll start you guys off with some chocolate and vanilla appetizers," he informed before walking to the back room of the bakery and leaving the player and coach alone. They sat in a small booth by the front door, a silence shrouding them again.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko, suddenly breaking the tension, spoke up. "Do you think basketball is fun?" The taller of the two tensed up, whether due to the fact he finished his last snack or the question was not shown in his body language. Murasakibara crunched the wrapper in his hand, a loud crinkling sound following, and glared at the coach.

"Dunno if it's fun or not. I only do it because I'm talented at it, that's all," Himuro came clattering out with plates in his hand and more balanced onto his arms, doing a small dance to try and balance them all in a timely manner. "What's wrong with doing that?" Murasakibara continued.

Kuroko sighed, "That's a bad attitude to have, Murasakibara-kun," he scolded while taking the plates of cake from the raven. Himuro tried to act as if he was indifferent to their conversation, but seeing the bluenette scold the other was too tempting of an offer to pass up on. "I don't understand what you feel since I've been behind others my whole life," _As a shadow,_ "but what about the people who try so hard but can't pass you? What do you do then?"

A fork stabbed into the porcelain plate loudly and a cracking noise could be heard as the plate faced a heavy pressure from the four metal prongs.

"What should I care? The ones who win are the stronger ones. If they're so far into defeat, why don't they just give up?" Murasakibara shoved a large piece of cake into his mouth, chewing noisily. "I hate basketball-loving brats like you." Kuroko narrowed his eyes, not quite in a glare but instead a calculating look.

"I think you're lying," the phantom said curtly, digging into his piece of vanilla cake. The center choked on his mouthful, an incredulous look on his face. "I think you really love basketball, but won't admit it." At this point the tension was so thick that Himuro decided to excuse himself, lest he be caught up within the conflict. After reaching the safe area of the back room, he sighed and slumped down.

'_Middle school students are really scary these days,_' he groaned, burying his face in his arms and contemplating called a certain red-head to vent.

Back at the main room, Murasakibara leaned back, cake already finished. He raised an arm up onto the back of the large plush chair he sat in and smirked. He would have great pleasure in breaking Kuroko's spirits about his beloved basketball.

"Kuro-chin really doesn't give up, hm?" the giant grabbed his fork once more and reached over the table with a single hand, digging it forcefully into the back end of the cake and bringing it to his lips. "Why don't we bet on it then?"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "Bet what, exactly?" It'd be a lie to say he wasn't intrigued.

"Your job," He began, "and a month's supply of snacks if you lose."

"Interesting, and if I win?" Kuroko could only imagine what he'd come up with as a reward.

"I'll play basketball your way," Murasakibara finished off the remainder of the cake, much to Kuroko's disappointment. "I'll try my best, all that stuff. But that's only if you win, Kuro-chin." The purplenette held out a hand, silently urging the other to accept the challenge. Kuroko thought about it heavily, if he were to lose then he couldn't help Midorima and Akashi. Better yet though, if he won, he wouldn't have to worry about the tall player any longer. With a heavy sigh - he seemed to be doing that a lot lately - he reached up his hand to meet the other in a firm shake.

"Let's go now then, before it gets too late."

-.-.-.-.-.-

They arrived thirty minutes later at the same court that Aomine and Kagami had played on just a few days ago. Kuroko was in a rather bad mood at the hole in his pocket after paying for the other's giant eating habits, but he brushed it off at the happy look that Murasakibara gave him afterwards that reminded him of a small child getting a new toy.

'_Maybe I should have became a kindergarten teacher instead,_' Kuroko thought as Murasakibara opened the small metal cabinet that the neighborhood had installed a few years prior, filled to the brim with all the sports equipment anyone would ever need. Surprisingly, none of the equipment had disappeared over the years despite the large amount of people there everyday.

"Catch," Murasakibara muttered through a mouthful of the Pocky he'd received from Himuro while flinging a basketball towards Kuroko, the grips worn down considerably. The center raised his hands with the pointer finger, middle finger, and ring finger all raised up; the thumb and pinky curled downwards. "Three baskets to win," was said. Kuroko nodded and stepped to stand on either sides of the center circle.

The coach counted down from three, and bounced the ball several times before holding it out in front of him. Both the players placed their hands underneath the ball before shoving it upwards at the count of zero. Each of them waited a second or two as it reached maximum height, then jumped. Murasakibara quickly retrieved the ball with ease and side stepped the shorter male and quickly reached the free throw lane, shifting to a shooting position.

It was only then that his eyes widened in surprise, the ball suddenly slipping from his grips and downwards in a diagonal fashion to Kuroko, who dribbled slowly, only reaching the division line before the other was hot on his heels. Kuroko forced himself to run faster the last couple feet before stopping on the three point line and got into his abnormal shooting stance. Murasakibara growled at the attempt and ran forward to block, but the ball seemed to phase through his arms as it swished into the net.

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes at the other as he ran for the ball. He could see him perfectly, but why was it that he couldn't track him nearly as well? He hated being overdone like this. Murasakibara dribbled the ball in a lazy fashion to the out of bounds under his respective basket, and after taking a deep breath, ran toward the opposing basket.

'_This is a new challenge,_' he thought, inwardly smirking.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"No way..." Murasakibara stood there as the ball had just fell through the hoop, now bouncing on the concrete floor. Kuroko stood behind him from the free throw line, silent. Murasakibara began to laugh, almost manically. "So you win, Kuro-chin. I lost," then as if the words had some ulterior meaning, he repeated them, "I lost." He fell onto his knees, not caring about the opening woulds that would be more prominent later and a dripping sound could be heard from where Kuroko stood.

Murasakibara tilted his head back in an attempt to stop his nose from dripping and covered his eyes with his upper arm.

"I really hate basketball," he cried. The tears were now flowing down in a steady stream, and the giant did nothing to stop them. He only stopped momentarily as short arms wrapped his torso from behind, the warmth almost the exact opposite of what Murasakibara felt currently. Kuroko rested his head onto of the other, his arms resting just below his counterpart's armpits.

"You don't mean that," Kuroko said softly.

"Kuro-chin needs to," he paused to sob and sniff, "stop thinking for me." Murasakibara wiped most of the tears away, the only sounds left was the occasional heaving of his chest as he tried to calm himself.

"Basketball _is_ fun. You just need to think so first, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko moved his hands to cradle the whole head of the center into his arms as a comforting gesture. "This isn't the end just because you lost. I take no pleasure in beating someone, I only take pleasure from when they don't give up and challenge me once more." Kuroko tilted the other's head upwards to meet gazes before he smiled.

"Kuro-chin can say some cheesy things, huh?" Murasakibara pulled his head away, standing up abruptly and almost tipping over Kuroko. Both of them began to gather their belongings and went off in silence. "I'll see you at practice, Kuro-chin" was uttered as they had their backs turned, the sentence surprising Kuroko, but making him happy as well.

* * *

**- The Next Day at Afternoon Practice -**

"Please gather around!" Kuroko tried to project his voice throughout the gym, but to no avail as the players continued doing whatever it was they were at the moment. Akashi stood the the left of Kuroko in a red tee and white basketball shorts, all too amused at the scene. He placed a hand on the coach's shoulder - surprising him considerably - before bringing the whistle around Kuroko's neck to his lips and blowing hard.

Afterwards, he shouted, "You have five seconds to get over here before I triple your menus." Momoi could only sweat drop as a herd of fifty or more high schoolers push their way to form a half circle around the two figures, a majority of them with fear stricken looks pasted on their faces. Akashi nodded in approval before turning to Kuroko and letting him take the reigns.

"Thank you Akashi-kun, though maybe next time, remove the whistle from my neck beforehand," Kuroko rubbed at his ears, an irritated look on his face that gave away just how much it had hurt his ear drums. As he regained his composure, he turned to the group. "As you all may know, next week will be the Winter training camp at the Yunokawa Onsen. At this time, we will also be going over the the newly built gym to play practice matches and other things pertaining to it. I have talked with both Akashi-kun and Momoi-san," the players looked to the two mentioned figures before turning back to the man. "If you all can manage to go through the training menu we've set up, then the last day of the training camp can be used for your personal purposes."

At that, all the players cheered. The training camps were known to be hectic and nearly on the level of hell, so hearing that they got a free day was the best news they could hear for the next few days. The starters though, each had their own idea of how to spend their day.

_'I'll get Kuroko-chi to go to the beach with me!'_

_'Maybe I'll go looking for cicadas with Tetsu.'_

_'Tetsuya will not be able to refuse the offer I'll propose to him.'_

_'I'll show that Kuroko just where he belongs with a match!'_

_'I wonder if Kuro-chin likes vanilla cakes...'_

As each of them were focused within their day dreams, Kuroko dismissed the others after passing out the release forms they needed, leaving only the Generation of Miracles along with Kuroko and Momoi. Said girl only glanced at the Miracles to know exactly what they were thinking and sighed. Her chances of getting anywhere near Kuroko were probably 0.01% as of now. Almost a few moments later, Aomine was the first to snap out of his delusions.

"Tetsu! Play against me today!" Aomine shouted, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's neck and earning him various glares. Kuroko allowed himself to pushed to the side slightly before straightening again and trying to push the tanned arm off of his back.

"I can't today Aomine-kun, I have to call the Onsen and let them know an estimate of how many people are going and reverse the rooms," He patted Aomine's head and the other put on a slight pout, "You can play with Kise-kun though."

Aomine gawked, "No way! Kise's boring!" the tanned teen shouted childishly while crossing him arms. During this, said blond ran up to them and punched Aomine playfully in the back.

"Aomine-chi, that was mean! I'm going to cry myself to sleep now that you and Kuroko-chi have rejected me!"

"Good." the power forward huffed, hitting the blond back with a little more force than he received earlier.

"You two are hopeless. Stop bothering Kuroko," Midorima - having snapped out of his thoughts of making Kuroko kneel after showing him just how well he could play - stepped into the conversation and pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger. "He has more responsibilities to handle than you two would ever hope to accomplish."

"What is that," Murasakibara joined in and pointed at the box that Midorima was holding. "Can I eat it?" He asked, already drooling and trying to grab the box away.

"No you may not!" He yelled in outrage, trying to escape from the grabby hands of the giant. "Oha-Asa said I needed a box of chocolate covered strawberries today, and the luck won't work if they're eaten, stupid!" Kuroko only watched as Murasakibara began to chase Midorima around the court, screams following, then back at Aomine and Kise who were now pinching each other's faces and shouting obscenities at one another.

"I don't know if I'm amused or outraged at the fact that the Generation of Miracles are really like this," Kuroko said to no one in particular, but received a response anyways.

"I'm leaning towards the amused side. After all, they do say the prodigies are only one step away from being crazy themselves." Akashi smirked, before putting on a serious look. "Anyways, have you contacted that coach of yours Tetsuya?"

Kuroko suddenly remembered, "Well, somewhat. Our old captain - her boyfriend currently - is the second year math teacher at this school, so I asked him to come by soon so I could tell him to pass it on."

"Math?" Akashi raised an eyebrow, "You mean Hyuuga Junpei?"

"That's me," another voice, this one gruff from long years of yelling, spoke up. Hyuuga stood behind the captain and the coach in formal attire, his glasses currently missing. As he noticed Kuroko's strange looks, he explained for his ex-teammate. "Riko said glasses make me look old," Hyuuga pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "she took them away from me and gave me these contacts."

"You look weird, Hyuuga-senpai," Kuroko said bluntly, a tick mark appearing on Hyuuga's forehead as he went into his famous clutch mode and grabbed Kuroko's head in a vice grip.

"Do you need me to discipline you, brat?" He growled, calming down several moments later and sighing, rubbing Kuroko's hair until it became a jungle of strands going every where. "You know you don't have to add the senpai anymore; we're not in Seirin."

Kuroko nodded, "Thank goodness, my mouth was hurting from saying that so many times." He mused, almost laughing out loud as the older man looked even more annoyed than before, his fingers twitching in an obvious attempt to hold himself back in front of his students - most of which had stopped practice to watch the confrontation.

Hyuuga rubbed his hair, annoyed, "So what did you want Kuroko?"

"Ah, that's right. I need you to ask Riko-san if she'll drop by and analyze the Teiko team while she's still inspecting the gym. It would mean a lot to us." Kuroko gestured to the manager and captain, as well as the rest of the team.

"I suppose I can ask her, but I don't know if she'll accept. She's been pretty busy with all the contractors lately and been taking all-nighters."

"I understand," Kuroko nodded, "It's alright if she refuses then."

"Was that all you had to ask?"

"Actually..." Kuroko fidgeted in his spot for a moment, "I heard you got to meet some of the seniors the other day, and I was wondering if you could... possibly... bring them along to the trip as well? I will be bringing Kagami-kun, and it'd be a good way to reunite all the starters."

Hyuuga contemplated the thought for a moment. He had grabbed all the senior's numbers the day he visited, and taking a break wouldn't be a terribly horrible idea. "Yeah, sure. I'll ask them tonight."

Kuroko smiled brightly, this time not trying to hide his joy at all toward the almost fatherly figure of his high school years.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-kun."

"So in the end, I still have an honorific," Hyuuga grinned as well, ruffling Kuroko's hair once more - "Please stop that before I send an ignite pass to your face." - before waving and stepping out of the gym to most likely go home and rest. It wasn't long before the whole gym erupted into loud chatters, both from appearance of the clutch shooter and the rare smile the coach had shown.

"Now that I got a closer look at him, isn't Hyuuga-sensei the famous Seirin clutch-shooter!?"

"No way! I've seen articles about them in Basketball Monthly, I never thought I'd see him in the flesh though!"

"More importantly, did you see the smile coach gave him?"

"I wonder if they're dating or something!"

A snipping noise broke the conversation immediately, an outraged red-head being the source. His eyes showed badly hidden fury and his whole figure twitched in uncontrollable anger. Kuroko only stared at the captain before placing a hand on his back and the other around the pair of red scissors he held.

"Akashi-kun, please calm down. What's wrong?" He asked, trying to get the other to lower the scissors.

"It is none of your concern Tetsuya," Akashi said coolly while gathering his confident posture once more. He walked off to the side where Murasakibara and Midorima stood watching, the snacking figure having enough guts to make a quip at the captain, which was unheard by the others.

"Aka-chin is jealous too~" He cooed in a sweet teasing tone, but before he got to say much more, Murasakibara was suddenly flung across the gym, his snack bags all snipped open and overflowing onto the waxed wooden floors. What the other players did hear though, was a loud groan and the loud crinkling of plastic bags that rested under the large center. Midorima decided it was best to just stay silent and face forward.

* * *

**- Hyuuga Residence -**

"No! I told you, dried beech with the custom undercarriage! Don't you guys listen!" Riko shouted into the receiver and stomped her foot loudly onto the tiles of their kitchen. An angry squabble could be heard from the ear piece before Riko yelled once more and hung up the phone, smashing it into the port designated to hold it. She slumped into one of the chairs that surrounded their kitchen table and sighed.

Hyuuga chuckled from behind her, having already changed out of his formal attire to a plain tee and sweats. He approached her and placed both his hands on her shoulders, massaging lightly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Tough day?" Hyuuga asked, smiling as he did so.

"It may be a week before the whole construction even finishes! To be honest, I don't know if papa and I can wait that long!" Riko sighed again, but leaned into the other's touch slightly; relaxing a considerable amount.

"I suppose that works out then."

"Hm?"

Hyuuga explained, "Kuroko came to me with another request," Riko only groaned and slapped her hands over her eyes. "He's going to be taking the team to a spa. The one that just so happens to be located next to the new gym."

Riko rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me he wants me to analyze them?" She suddenly broke from the male's touch and stood up, rolling her shoulder joint a couple times. As Hyuuga nodded, she grabbed the small notebook on the counter just a few steps away that doubled as a personal organizer of the weeks - even months - to come. Riko flipped through it and skimmed the contents. "I do have an opening next Tuesday if they can make it."

Hyuuga confirmed the info before remembering the other request he had yet to ask.

"Oh right, Kuroko said something about 'gathering the seniors' again. Do you think they'd have enough time to get here?" He asked, truly curious, but also terrified at the same time should the girl suddenly explode on him - such had been happening in the past few days.

"Most of them are still in this district aren't they? It shouldn't take them too long to go over there; if they agree."

"We better get to calling then," Hyuuga grinned while throwing Riko the receiver and grabbing out his own mobile phone to call as well. Riko only slumped back into her chair and groaned loudly, dialing a couple numbers on the beeping keypad before gluing the phone to her ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiyoshi groaned from his haphazard position on the leather couch in his office; his phone having been going off for the past few minutes continuously. He sat up and rubbed his eyes until the burning light diminished from behind his lids and picked up the phone, glancing at the caller ID and widening his eyes.

_Hyuuga._

Kiyoshi quickly snapped open the phone, pressing it to his ear and trying to stop his hyperventilating.

"Yo! Kiyoshi!" Hyuuga's ecstatic voice boomed into his right ear, almost comforting in a deranged way. Kiyoshi smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"What's up, Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi sat back into the couch, relaxing.

"Well y'know, same old same old. Except..." Hyuuga trailed off, making Kiyoshi restless at the prospect of what the other male could say. "Kuroko wants use all to gather at Riko's new gym for some reunion of sorts. The Generation of Miracles are gonna be there too, doesn't that sound just peachy?" Hyuuga said the last part in a sarcastic tone, making the brunette chuckle before both of them reached a peaceful silence; Kiyoshi thinking about his answer.

"We're gonna be staying at the spa next door or something?"

"Yeah, apparently Kuroko can also get us free admission. I think that just means he's getting Kagami to pay for it though," it was the clutch shooter's turn to chuckle. "They're still so close after these years, it's crazy."

"Yeah," Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes and a pang hit his heart. "I can do that. We got to be there by Tuesday at the latest, right?"

"Yup! Thanks for doing this, I would've thought you'd say no or something after we all drifted apart..."

"Nah, it's nothing, see you then." Kiyoshi quickly hung up the phone before the other could have a chance to respond, and leaned forward to rest his head on his hands, and his elbows onto his knees. A loud groan was let out due to frustration and exhaustion. He pushed the bad thoughts back into the depths of his mind and wondered just how their freshman pair was doing over the years.

_'I can't believe this, but I guess I'm a little jealous of them right now.' _Kiyoshi quickly shook his head. _'No bad thoughts! Now, what should I pack?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hyuuga and Riko took turns calling all the seniors, many of them giving their approval to go on the appointed day, and some they regretted even calling.

"I already gave me approval, but Hyuuga, did you know? I got a job at a bakery because I needed dou-"

"Go die," was mutter simultaneously by both recipients before they hung up and threw the receiver across their living room; glad to be rid of the pun loving point guard. Riko stretched, her joints popping in a tiny series of clicks before she settled back down against Hyuuga's shoulder, both of them tired and wanting a good night of rest. The male smiled and wrapped his arm around the girl and closing his eyes to eventually doze off.

The bed could wait.

* * *

**OMAKE (An alternate ending that doesn't pertain to the actual story plot!)**

_"Do you need me to discipline you, brat?"_

Kuroko shook his head, hair flying every which way.

Hyuuga nodded, obviously satisfied with the reaction, "That's good. I don't think Kagami would take good to me doing anything to you at all anyways." He pinched the bridge of his nose once more, squinting to try and get used to the unique sensation in his eyes.

Somewhere else in the quiet gym, a certain blond model had red alarms going off in his head. He grabbed Aomine and Midorima - the ones closest to him - and pulled their heads in for a small conference meeting of sorts.

"I think that guy wants Kuroko-chi's purity!"

"Hah!?" Aomine grunted loudly into their ears, pushing them away. "He's just a friend, did you hear? That sensei has a girlfriend too!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have the hots for Kuroko-chi!"

"Kise, I think I'm getting rather sick of your perverse ideas," Midorima stated, straightening his figure out as well and pushing up his glasses. "It's obvious to anyone they do not have a relationship beyond senior and kohai."

"No! Imagine what he said before about disciplining Kuroko-chi! What if he actually meant some weird sexual innuendo and Kuroko-chi is getting abused - but likes it!?" Kise shouted, louder than he should have. At the same time he caught the attention of the same duo he was currently gossiping about.

"Kuroko, why he is talking about sexual innuendos. More specifically, with them including you." Hyuuga squinted his eyes, this time in annoyance at the blond. Kuroko stared as well, before dragging the older male along with him to the group of three males across the gym. Once he arrived, he poked Hyuuga to get his attention.

"Did you know they used to skip practice all the time and got," Kuroko leaned into Hyuuga's ear as best he could with his short stature, "65 percentiles on their tests? It's almost laughable, isn't it Hyuuga-kun. You should really give them a tutor session sometime."

"Good idea Kuroko," Hyuuga suddenly went into a serious attitude and stared at the three boys while grinning. "Maybe I could even show them my own special method of disciplining."

_What's going to happen to us!?_

* * *

**DO I GET (YOU-TRIED) POINTS FOR AT LEAST ATTEMPTING A BASKETBALL SCENE?**

**A poll has been added about the ending pairing for this story on my profile!**

_**Guest reviews for Chapter Five:**_

**Meww:** You won't believe how happy I am to hear you liked it to that extent! :3

**Bree: **My heart was almost popping out of my chest as I wrote those parts (I love romance and that, but writing it just makes me feel a little weird). Hopefully the next chapter will have them all warm up for a majority if not completely! It's no problem for the long update, since I should really be writing at that length more often c:

**Guest:** SOON MY CHILD, SOON.  
(I'msorry; I just had to)

**Yuu: **Well, hmhmmhmhm. You're very close, but try again ;3

**Guest (2): **Kuroko coming your way!

_**Guest Reviews for Chapter Six (As of 02/12/2012):**_

**Bree:** OBVIOUSLY HYUUGA'S MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS (KUROKOS?) TO THE YARD. Furihata and Sakurai are working together, along with Himuro. Himuro is the super talented head chef, and Sakurai the nice manager. I wanted to go outside the normal character box! I'm contemplating the fact of writing a separate story but based off of KiyoHyuuga and their story past this, or even how Kiyoshi came to love Hyuuga. I don't want them to try and rush into a relationship and make Riko sad (Which, as much as I love all the boys, I love her too).

Thanks for saying that, and I have been slowly getting out of the bad mood I've been in - the reviews especially helped! - and will probably type up some of the next chapter today!

**Anonymous:** I'm so pumped the the extreme (KHR, anyone?) that you feel that way! I'm actually also very pumped about how the next chapter is going to go as well.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise there's going to more action in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**It really seems that after I opened this account up that my workload just got way heavier for some reason. Especially with some of my exams coming up and having to set up a schedule plan. Unfortunately, I couldn't write as much as I hoped to, but I hope the whole character palate in this makes up for that fact!**

**If anyone is wondering, I am typing up chapter one of Melancholy Within, though albeit slowly at that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket in any way!  
SPECIAL THANKS: My Beta, PetiteSkylark!**

**Shoji screen doors: The doors with a wooden criss cross base and a sheen material of paper in between in a square pattern that you see in every (old style) of Japanese house, and normally seen in many animes such as Fruits Basket.**

* * *

"So, to review this trip, we will be going on this bus," Akashi pointed to the large charter bus behind him, "to Yunokawa Onsen and settle our rooming. After that, we will head over to the gym and meet up with Seirin's coach. Do you all understand?" The captain snapped his head up to the group of first strings - the second string had a separate accommodation for the next couple weeks at a trainer's gym - and all of them paled at the sight except for a select few. All the males shouted a brief 'Yes Sir!' before filing onto the bus in an orderly fashion.

Akashi would have it no other way after all.

All of them settled into their respective seats, the Generation of Miracles in particular taking the back half of the bus. Kuroko sat at the window seat next to Aomine, and across from them was Kise and Momoi. Behind Aomine was Akashi and Murasakibara, and Midorima occupied the empty double seat behind the manager, the other seat taken up by his huge lucky item of the day; a wooden replica of the Tokyo Tower. It was then that Kuroko got a good look at the seating arrangement they had settled into and peeked over Aomine's lap to look toward the front of the bus, surprising said teen.

The coach had quickly informed Kagami of their intentions to accompany the school to the onsen, and he had of course agreed. What they didn't have time to decide though, was what type of transportation the firefighter would be taking; the bus with Teiko, or a car pool with Seirin. As a precaution, the bluenette had passed along the time and place Teiko was meeting up along with the details for Seirin's group. He had yet to hear from Hyuuga that Kagami had arrived at his spot and didn't see the eccentric red-head anywhere near. If this kept going on, he'd start getting worried.

"Kuroko-chi? What's wrong?" Kise, noticing how the coach was more or less on the tanned teen's lap, pouted and put on an expression of jealousy. When he didn't get an answer, he directed his attention to Aomine. "No fair Aomine-chi! You should switch me with!" It was when Aomine had shifted to argue back that Kuroko snapped back to attention and pulled away from the ace.

"Sorry, Aomine-kun," He bowed his head slightly in apology, which was quickly received with a frantic expression.

"No problem, Tetsu! No need to apologize!" Aomine waved his hands in blurry motions, looking like a dog just caught stealing food or something equal to that. Kuroko could only smile inwardly before settling back into his plush seat, his shoulders slumped in an obvious relaxed motion.

"Aominecchi, why won't you switch with me~?" Kise's voice drifted in again, but to Kuroko, it was fainter. He then heard another voice, this one as calculating and almost as stoic as his.

"Kise, your voice is too loud. Also, can you not see that Aomine is obviously enjoying his time with coach?" Midorima spoke up, having swiveled his legs to rest in the aisle along with Kise's. The shooter pushed up his glasses and glanced back at his lucky item of the day, making sure it was in good condition.

"What does that mean!?" Aomine yelled, albeit loudly, but noticed his mistake quickly and stole a peek at the half asleep coach behind him before leaning forward to meet the two other males and hissing in a whisper. "If you are implying that I have feelings for Tetsu at all, you are highly mistaken!"

"So you can sound intelligent, what a surprise," Midorima jeered, eyes narrowing and trying to read past the tanned teen's facade; if he was acting, it was a good act. "But you can not deny the fact that you've been spending an increased amount of time with him, right?"

"What!? What about you? You've been clinging to Tetsu everyday about his perfectly fine health!" Aomine retorted, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Can't you stop acting like a tsundere for one moment? Kagami was right!"

"That is simply because I care about his well-being, there is nothing more than that," the shooter stated, "and whoever this Kagami is, tell them that they shouldn't butt into my business."

Aomine scoffed, "It's a little hard for him not to know about Tetsu's business because they live together, stupid!"

It was Kise's turn to interrupt, "Who's living with Kuroko-chi!?" Fake tears streamed down his face, "Kuroko-chi's purity...!"

"Don't worry!" Momoi pushed Kise's face to the side so the others could get a better angle of her; the blond only crying more at that. "Kagami wouldn't dare touch Tetsu-kun while I'm still in love with him!"

"Why would Kagami-kun touch me?" Kuroko awoke from his half-slumber and rubbed his eyes to clear them up. His hair, even though having only dozed off for ten minutes, was in a mess; strands flying every direction possible. He noticed the weird looks and placed a hand on top of his head, trying to tame the messy curls of hair. When Kuroko was done, and his previously asked question was met with a silence, the coach asked once more. "Why would Kagami-kun think of touching me, Momoi-san?"

The pink-haired girl looked like a deer in the headlights, trying to find a reasonable explanation. "Well, you guys have been together forever right? You never know if other feelings would... surface!"

She was only met with a expressionless look, "I doubt Kagami-kun loves me. After all, he has punched me more times than I can count."

"I suppose so..." Momoi pouted and settled down back into her seat. "Is he even coming on this trip?" She asked.

"Of course, coach would probably kill him in the most painful way possible if he had not." Kuroko answered, eyebrows knotting when a stubborn couple strands wouldn't return to their original position. "After coach had her turn, captain would probably have his fair share as well. Despite his attitude, he really does care about Kagami-kun and the others."

"Don't worry! If he doesn't come, I'll protect you, Kuroko-chi!" Kise, face without a stain on it, chirped. He tried to launch himself across the aisle, failing when he met with a tanned fist to his face. As Kise sat on the floor moaning in pain, a second string player ran to the back and caught their attention.

"Coach! There's someone here to see you!" The brunette huffed, having ran from outside into the bus in record time. He then pointed out the window to a tall red-head wearing a jersey that had a series of black, white, and red patterns on it. Kuroko's eyes lit up as much as he would show and side-stepped around Aomine's legs - "Tetsu?" - to run down the aisle and outside to meet his friend. A smile only reached his face as a gruff voice spoke.

"Kuroko!" The red-head, Kagami, yelled aloud, a smile on his face too. They met in a half hug and exchanged greetings.

"Kagami-kun, why are you wearing your letter man jacket?" The coach noted the other's attire, and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. All grogginess from before having already disappeared.

Kagami only scratched his head sheepishly, "Coach called me before I left and told me to bring them. I have yours too," He passed the shorter male the jacket, an onslaught of memories flowing into his thoughts at the same time. Kuroko traced the seams of the jacket, before sighing contently. Kagami stared at the bus in front of them and whistled in an appreciative tone, then noticed the teens that were watching him from inside said bus and grimaced. "Now that I Think about it, coach also said something about training and challenging the Generation of Miracles..."

"Well then, we better get prepared. I assure you my students are not below average," A grin blossomed on both of their faces before Kagami slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulder, the both of them making their way to the bus as the students got settled.

Inside the bus though, the atmosphere was almost the complete opposite of the cheerful meet-up happening outside. Many of the students began to talk among themselves about who the 'tall red-head' could be to their coach. Near the back, however, murderous glares were shot to the figure outside, and the increasing level of 'snips' heard in the past minute increased to an all time high.

Midorima narrowed his eyes as he looked over Murasakibara's head, "I suppose that is Kagami."

"That's right," Aomine scowled at the sight, but tried not to pay too much mind to it.

Kise, having moved into Kuroko's spot temporarily, spouted tears from his eyes once more and incoherent babbles could be heard, but snippets of 'Kuroko-chi' and 'not innocent' could be picked out from time to time. He only stopped as the two figures from outside had somehow relocated themselves inside the bus and stood in the aisle staring at the crying blond.

"Kise-kun, what is wrong?" Said blond snapped out of his crying and stood up, grabbing Kuroko into his arms and meeting eyes with Kagami; who really just wanted to know what was going on. "Are you alright?" Kuroko wrapped his arms loosely around Kise's figure, trying his best to comfort him without going too much into his personal space.

"I'm -hic- fine! Just... why him!?" Kise pointed at Kagami, an accusing look on his face could be seen beyond the tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Why are you going out with Kagami! He looks like a bad influence on you, Kuroko-chi!"

They were met with silence.

The two males started shaking uncontrollably, shocking the teens who had no idea what was happening. As they tried to comprehend what was going on while at the same time making sure they could spring into action if something was wrong, a barking laugh rang through the bus.

"You," Kagami had to bend over and rest his hands to steady his figure, "You think we're dating!? Kuroko, did you hear him!? You said your students were smart!"

"I said they were relatively smart, Kagami-kun," Kuroko's figure without laughing was almost unnoticeable but while he kept shaking in an attempt to keep his image intact, he almost seemed like a sheet of film going in and out of their sight. The coach laid a hand upon the blond's head and patted it, "We're not going out, Kise-kun."

"Yes! I have a chance with Kuroko-chi again!" Kise shouted energetically, but realized his mistake as soon as it left his lips, as he was now faced with a pair of incredulous eyes.

Kagami side-stepped Kuroko and thrust an arm out in front of him protectively, "I don't really know what you're planning by saying that," he glared at not only Kise but everyone else as well, "But I'm pretty sure the captain and everyone else isn't going to let you do what you'd like to Kuroko." He was about to say more, but a hand rested on his elbow and pushed Kagami's whole arm downwards.

"I'm capable of protecting myself, Kagami-kun," Kuroko glanced back at the teens, "I'm fairly certain they are not interested in me the way you're implying either."

"Y-yeah, of course not Tetsu!" Aomine butted in, silencing whatever the blond had to say in case he dug a deeper hole. "That's ridiculous, can you imagine someone like Midorima gushing about anyone?"

"Aomine, what are you implying?" A murderous voice rose from behind the tanned teen and before long, Midorima was trying his best to suffocate the other, resulting in an interesting scene for the older males.

Momoi only huffed at this, "Can't you guys just be quiet until we get to the onsen!?" She turned to Kuroko afterwards, "Tetsu-kun! Want to trade spots with Ki-chan?"

"Eh!?" Kise and Aomine both shouted in surprise.

"I'm sorry Momoi-san, I'll be sitting with Kagami-kun instead."

"Idea rejected!" Momoi huffed in response, an angry pout on her face. "You see him everyday, Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko reached forward to pat her head, and said a curt apology before settling down with Kagami in the double seat in front of her.

"I have no doubt that Kuroko is now the strongest figure in this club," Midorima determined, with a scowl on his face, trying to hide his own feelings from showing on his face.

"Indeed, it's very interesting, like a drama," Akashi, talking for the first time that evening, said with an amused expression. "I can only imagine how it's all going to play out."

A long two hours later of 'fighting' over Kuroko lead to the Generation of Miracles not even noticing as they pulled up to the gravel driveway of Yunokawa Onsen, the bus coming to an abrupt stop right at the shoji screens of the large complex built to an old style not normally seen in modern times. Outside of the building, gathered around a large van, were six figures; each of them donning the same letter man jacket that Kuroko was handed prior to the trip.

"Ah, the senpais are already here," Kuroko noted, alerting Kagami of their presence. At the same time, Akashi looked out the window and past Murasakibara's figure to lock onto the coach and captain duo.

'So that's them, the infamous team that was the best at one point.'

"Let's go then, Kuroko," Kagami stood up and grabbed the bags out of the compartment holders above their heads, passing one of the large bags to Kuroko. He waited patiently as the coach helped the others with their bags before both of them stepped off the bus, Kiyoshi being the one who spotted them before all the others.

"Kuroko! Kagami! Long time no see!" Kiyoshi ran up and patted the males none too gently on their backs, causing them both to cough. "Oops, did I do that too forcefully?"

"Yes you did, idiot!" Kagami rubbed his back tenderly and backed away from the center. "Try to hold back next time!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Kiyoshi grinned and scratched the back of his sheepishly.

"Oi! Kagami!" The clutch shooter and captain spoke up, an annoyed expression on his face. "Is that how you speak to your seniors, you brat? Do you need a reminder of how to do so?" He narrowed his eyes in a threatening look, the action of cracking his knuckles not helping with his overall demonic image.

"Hyuuga-kun reminds me of Akashi-kun sometimes," Kuroko suddenly said, making the other seniors shriek in surprise.

"Not you too, Kuroko! What have you been teaching him, Kagami!?" Hyuuga, seemingly in a better mood at the old scene, stared accusingly at Kagami.

"Why does everyone think it's me that doing something to him!?" Kagami yelled, "If anything, he's the one that has rubbed off on me!"

"If you say that, you must mean that your manners have improved... but I don't see that Kagami," Riko said, a hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stop her giggling. Izuki's eye lit up and he seemed to have an urge to say something, but before he got the chance a pair of hands clamped over his mouth.

"Good job Mitobe!" Hyuuga gave a thumbs up to the silent man, who only nodded in response. Izuki sweat dropped and tried to put the hands off his mouth to no avail, settling for mumbling dejectedly against the taller's hands.

"Where's the Generation of Miracles anyway?" Riko suddenly asked, all traces of joking having disappeared from her face.

"Ah, over there," Kuroko gestured to the large mass of Teiko students, but a group in particular was separated from the rest, giving off an aura like no other. As the Seirin group stared, they were met with a similar curious stare back at them. It was when Kuroko gestured them over that they finally met, clumping into one big group, a majority of them cautious.

Starting from the left, Kuroko introduced them to his old team. "This is Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san," He paused to let it sink in as well as catch his breath, "Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun, and Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko then turned to face his team and introduce them to the prodigies. "Kagami-kun, Riko, Hyuuga-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, Izuki-kun, Mitobe-kun, and Koganei-kun." The coach heaved as he got the mouthful of names out, not wanting to speak for a while afterwards.

"Kuroko, you know you could've just let us introduce ourselves." Kagami said, sighing at how the other over exerted himself. His suggestion was met with a slap to the face; two to be precise. One from Kuroko and one from Riko.

"Kagami-kun, please be quiet from now on."

"Jeez, can't you read the mood sometimes?" Riko said, mentally groaning at how dense her ace was.

"Fhat food (What mood)?" Kagami said, his jaw having swollen up due to the intense barrage of hits.

Nothing was heard in response except a mumbled groan of 'Bakagami'.

The Generation of Miracles could only watch, speechless, as the interaction went on, wondering if they had found a more dysfunctional team than themselves. As Kuroko turned back around, done with the bickering team, a hand latched around his arm and forcefully pulled him back.

"Kiyoshi-kun, I have to go with my students now." Said male was currently clamping onto Kuroko's arm in an attempt to keep him with the reunited Seirin group.

"But we just met again! You really can't stay?"

Kuroko shook his head and brushed off the half pout the Iron Heart gave him, effectively escaping his grip.

"I have to make sure the accommodations are met; it'd be bad if everything was disorganized," Kuroko reasoned. "We can meet in the gym later. See you then," the bluenette said bluntly before turning around and chasing the distant figures of cyan and white.

"Kuroko really takes his responsibilities seriously, huh?" Riko sighed contently, remembering the old days as if it was just yesterday.

"Of course! He had the best senpais after all!" Hyuuga smiled along with her, lacing their fingers together.

"Let's hurry up and get a room for these two!" Koganei, who was on the verge of laughing, grinned. Ignoring the threatening looks, he walked up with Kagami to the front desk of the onsen, surprisingly very well kept for it's age. "We'd like to get two rooms please!"

The girl who stood behind the desk, a strawberry blond who wore a yutaka, nodded and looked over the papers that most likely held all the reservations of the week. She quickly stated a price - $50 dollars a night per room, all other expenses paid - and received the payment from Kagami, who said they could split the bill later on. It didn't take long until the group held two almost identical keys, the only difference being the small numbers written in a sharpie at the base.

"Koganei, Mitobe and Kagami will stay in one room. Izuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and I in another. Is that fine?" Riko said, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration, and her face only breaking from said mood as all the others nodded their approval. The group of four made their way to room fourteen, and opening the shoji doors to reveal a large window in the far side of the room where a table sat surrounded by three wooden chairs. In the main room laid a kotatsu with a series of decorated pillows placed around it, and to the very right were the large closets in which the futons were stored in.

Upon the kotatsu were some magazines laying hazardously, and Izuki almost couldn't contain himself.

"It looks like that table is a mag-net. Get it, because the magazines are-" Izuki was interrupted by Hyuuga.

"Maybe you should stay with the others. Go and never come back."

"So mean!" Izuki sniffed through crocodile tears while setting down his bag and organizing the contents. "I guess we should start stretching or something?"

"Eh? Why?" Koganei, now flipping through a magazine with the title 'Basketball Monthly', asked curiously. "I thought we were here to rela-" A fist swiftly met with the top of his head and the brunette connected to the fist grinned sadistically; an expression they had not seen for years now still sending shivers down their spines.

"Of course not! We're here to battle the Generation of Miracles. After all, we have to keep our title as the best team in Tokyo!" Riko proclaimed, a look of excitement on her face. "I already made a bet with Kuroko, the losing team will have to do triple their menus!"

Eh!?

"But we don't have any training menus anymore!" Izuki protested, his face now sweating profusely at the thought of another killer training.

"I thought you would say that," Riko began, "So I made these on the way here!" She pulled out a stack of papers bound together by a clipboard, each of them having the respective male's names printed on them neatly and below that a series of scribbles indicating the exercises.

"No wonder I felt a really murderous aura when we were driving!" Koganei exclaimed, peeking over her shoulder and paling once he saw the menu for only Kiyoshi. He went up to said male and patted him on the back, earning a confused look, "Let's hope we don't lose, that's all I'll say."

"It shouldn't be that bad!" Kiyoshi patted Koganei back, earning a few coughing noises in return. "Let's go have some fu~n!" He then said, pulling on his jersey before slipping the letter man jacket over it and heading out the doors, the other seniors following suit.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now that we are all situated," Akashi began, standing in the middle of a room similar to that of Seirin's, "I have an important announcement." He looked at the Generation of Miracles get quiet, and smirked at the response. "We will be having a practice match today, nothing that big. Though Tetsuya here has placed some high stakes for us." Akashi looked to his right where the male stood and raised an eyebrow to him, only receiving a shrug in response.

Akashi only continued, "That being said, us five," He gestured to the group of Miracles, "will be facing off against the Seirin group consisting of Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga, Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, and..." His eyes narrowed, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

A gasp rang out from Kise, the only one to voice his displeasure. "Kuroko-chi! Why!? Weren't we your only team?"

"I consider admitting you to a psychiatrist sometimes Kise-kun," Kuroko said bluntly to the intense hug he received, "Seirin is my team, and I will be playing for them. I wish you all the best of luck." He stared with an indifferent look, and looked back at the captain for him to continue.

"That being said, the losing team will face a triple menu for the next day. I believe those were the terms set?" Akashi asked the coach, watching as said male tried to pry Kise off of his body. When he nodded, Akashi turned back to the prodigies. "Of course, it would be a huge shame on our reputation should Seirin win. That is why I am attaching an extra week of triple training should we lose."

"Aka-chin..."

"Akashi!"

Midorima and Murasakibara both spoke up, voicing their displeasure.

"Should I make that quadruple then?" The captain smirked as both males clamped their lips shut and went back to whatever business they were doing before; for one was nail filing and the other snacking.

"Akashi-kun, they would die if you did that. I would ask that you refrain from doing that, even if they do lose." the coach looked at the captain, a silent stand off between the two authority figures. "Ah, not that they would lose," Kuroko glanced at the Miracles, "But just in case. Seirin did win the Winter Cup after all, we are not to be taken lightly."

Akashi chuckled, a deep noise that sounded more like a growl to the ones further away, "I wouldn't expect any less from you Tetsuya." A glint appeared in his eyes, "Why don't we add some more conditions to this bet of yours, hm?"

"What do you have in mind, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"A date, with all of us. Should we win, of course."

Kuroko fell silent, all the other males in the room almost crying at how blunt the red-head could be at times. "I think it is frowned upon society for a twenty four year old to go out with..." He thought for a moment, "thirteen, fourteen year olds."

"Let me rephrase that then," Akashi's lip twitched upwards, "a field trip of sorts then, to a place of our choosing."

The coach sighed, "I will have to think about it, even though I am already against the idea. It will all depend upon the game."

Akashi nodded, taking the information in, "Well then, let us go and show Seirin who is the king."

"Kagami-kun, please make sure we win." Kuroko said nonchalantly to the red-head sitting next to him on the bench stretching his upper arms, "I would not like to acquire five new stalkers."

"What are you saying?" Kagami stopped stretching and looked at his shadow with a confused look then rolled his eyes as a vanilla milkshake was handed to him by Mitobe, a silent thank you being shared.

"I'm saying, Akashi-kun has asked that I go on a date with all of them should Seirin lose."

The bustling team around them froze at what they heard. They dropped water bottles, towels and even glasses at they heard the new piece of information; their eyes twitching all the while in annoyance.

"Why do you always manage to get the crazy ones, Kuroko?" Kagami's palm met with his face in an irritated fashion. He was about to add more, until Hyuuga clapped his hands together to gather the attention of Seirin, and accidentally also grabbing the attention of the Generation of Miracles.

"This game will be over Kuroko's chastity then! Make sure not to lose!"

"Hyuuga-kun, I said nothing about having those kind of relatio-" Kuroko began, but was interrupted by Kiyoshi.

"Eh? I didn't know Kuroko was into that kind of stuff!" He patted the bluenette's head, "But I guess he can like what he likes, hm?"

"Like I'm trying to say, I am not a pedophi-"

"Stop ganging up on Kuroko! He can like what he wants!" Riko huffed, wrapping the still smaller male into her arms in a protective manner.

"I give up," Kuroko finally said after the fifth attempt to interrupt his senior's crazy ideas, but to no avail. He glanced over at Kagami and flashed a momentary thumbs up, and nodded towards the court. The red head got the message and heaved himself up from the bench and followed his shadow to the court, the Generation of Miracles, noticing this, did the same.

They met on the half-court line, each of them glaring at one another.

"We are not a force to be reckoned with, Kagami Taiga," Akashi said from his position slightly in front of all the other players. "Relinquish your hold on Tetsuya, and maybe this game will go peacefully."

"Hah?" Kagami had a surprised look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not about to hand Kuroko over on a silver platter to you guys." He grinned and set both of his hands on his hips. "I haven't had a good opponent in a while anyway, besides Ahomine over there."

"Shut up Bakagami!" Aomine growled from his place behind Akashi and scowled as he was held back by Kise.

"Kuroko-chi, we're gonna go all out okay?" Kise had a sympathetic look on his face, but upon closer inspection one could see the burning flames in his eyes that signaled the excitement of a new challenge, especially one that had a prestigious sitting in the basketball community.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kise-kun," Kuroko said, as the seniors finally snapped back to business and walked up to the group of males currently having a mental battle. Each of them stretched their arms at their spots, making eye contact with more than one of the prodigies, hoping to some what intimidate them.

On the sidelines, a similar battle was going on between the two coaches.

"You know, I'm sure Tetsu-kun doesn't like a flat-chested B-cup. Why don't you just give yourself up?" Momoi smirked, putting the end of a ballpoint pen to her lips, her eyes already calculating the worth of the Seirin players.

"I wonder how he'd like you when you have such a horrible attitude," Riko frowned, her eyes narrowing as she glanced out of the corner of her eye and spotted the stats of the so called Generation of Miracles. She mentally sweat dropped as the numbers came up, and even through their jerseys she could see the mass potential they held.

Momoi, as if noticing her sideways glance, continued to smile. "They're really amazing aren't they? Dai-chan especially." The girl used the nickname uncontrollably, after years of continued use, and didn't seem to notice her mistake and grinned even more as Riko snapped her attention back to the girl with an expression that seemed to say, 'Really?'

Riko glared outright and turned back to the Seirin players, "If you guys don't win, we're carrying out the pact we made in high school!" She only smirked as the teens looked at her, jaws open and wondering what they made a pact over. "It's getting cold, boys!" Riko jeered.

All the males then snapped their heads, groaning simultaneously. "Riko! Don't tell me we're doing that!" Izuki protested.

"Exactly, I refuse!" Koganei muttered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "How is Hyuuga going to do it anyway! He has you!"

Hyuuga, who was ready to yell aloud, sputtered and turned bright red at the idea. "W-what are you saying!"

As the seniors went into their own world and started to argue amongst each other, Kagami turned to Kuroko and nonchalantly said, "What is she talking about?" He had a sincere confused look on his face that only made Kuroko want to send an ignite pass to the stomach.

Which he did.

"K-Kuroko! What was that for!?"

"Being overly stupid has no merit, Kagami-kun."

"And hitting me does!?"

"It does, though very little." Kuroko fought back a smile.

"That's it! I'm never buying you anymore wine again! You get weird ideas after drinking!"

"Please don't talk about alcohol consumption in front of my students, Kagami-kun."

"I don't car-" Kagami was brutally interrupted by a flying fist connected to a certain female coach.

Riko glanced between the surprised faces of the Generation of Miracles and the smiling ones of the Seirin team and sighed. She brought the whistle wrapped around her neck up to her lips and blew into it loudly.

"Enough playing!" She glanced at Kagami when he complained loudly, making him pale in fright. "Let's get this started shall we?"

* * *

**_OMAKE - An alternate ending for the alternate universe?_**

As the feud went on between the Seirin starters and the Generation of Miracles, three figures sat in the background; Kiyoshi, Izuki, and Mitobe.

"When do you think they'll notice us?" Questioned Kiyoshi, a half smile on his face at the way Hyuuga seemed to revert back to his high school personality.

"No..tice... Note ice!?" Izuki, not at all paying attention to the scuffle but more at his puns, widened his eyes as if suddenly reaching a breakthrough and scribbling his notes down onto a small paper and pencil. Kiyoshi sighed and turned to Mitobe for a decent answer, which was a simple worried look and a shrug.

The center glanced over at the girls, arguing as well, and took a chance, "Hey Riko, who's that cute girl next to you?"

"Shut up, Kiyoshi!" A shoe was promptly thrown at his face and a glare as well from not only Riko but Hyuuga who had overheard the taunt even over the screaming light and shadow duo.

"J-just kidding." Kiyoshi groaned, passing out on the gym floor.

* * *

**Big sorry for not being able to respond to reviews, and at this point, it's been a while since I've checked, thus losing track of which ones I had responded to and which I had not. That being said, if you do want a response to your previous review, feel free to PM me about it and I'll respond ASAP. I will start responding to reviews again for this chapter.**

**random: **Thanks so much for saying that! I feel that after the OVA is subbed, there's going to be a LOT of AkaKuro (and possibly more AoKuro/AoKise, but we can never have enough of that c:).

**Meww: **Now I feel slightly bad that this was so late, gah! I'm actually contemplating making a side story for after all this harem mayhem is over that focuses on the Kiyoshi x Hyuuga side of this, since I feel that cramming that all in and calling it quits isn't all that fantastic.

HEY.

I can't make puns for the life of me. I honestly got to look for a pun, then find a way to move the situation in the story to fit that pun. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you liked this chapter!

**Aomine Hime-chan:** I love Sakurai as well! I thought no one else would fit in that cafe role better than the person who's the best at cooking (or at least better than a majority of the characters).

It's all fine about the ranting, I tend to do that when I talk about Kuroko no Basket as well; just ask any of my friends, hehe! Hopefully this chapter satisfied you, and well... we'll get to the "crushing" a little later.../sadistic!author.


	8. Chapter 8

**I CAN JUST HEAR YOU GUYS SCREAMING: FINALLY!  
(I'm screaming that too, just because it pains me to not be able to write so much)**

**Just to inform you guys, I do occasionally update which phase of creation I'm in for the next update (writing, brainstorming, beta-ing, etc) on my profile, so if you're ever curious about that you can just pop on over and check that out!**

**So, this is rather late, and I do apologize for that! Unfortunately, we_ are_ nearing the end of our journey with the adult!Seirin and Teiko!GoM.**

**As always, it's such a heart warmer to see all the support I've received on this series, and while it's been a long journey, I hope I can use the skills I've acquired in this to go to bettering myself in the future to come (applying it to write more harems, obviously).**

**SPECIAL THANKS: To my amazing beta, PetiteSkylark!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket!**

**King's Game: **Where in a group of people (I do not believe there is a specification or limit) each have a stick - relatively similar to a chopstick - and on those sticks are each written a number, except the very last one which is normally marked with a different color. The holder of the different color is dubbed "The King" and can order the other's with numbers to do what ever they wish (Ex: 2 and 5 have to take a test of courage).

* * *

_'This is...!'_ Riko could only pale as her eyes darted back and forth among the players, their speed almost too fast to follow for her analyzing eyes. She could recall the tip-off clearly, as Aomine and Kagami stood at the center circle and glared vehemently at each other. She only glanced at them momentarily before blowing her whistle and launching the ball into the air, having barely enough time to back up before the two animistic males lunged forward and batted at the ball, wanting the get the advantage.

In the end, Aomine won the grapple and planted his feet down securely, the ball tucked away to his right. He blew past a surprised Kagami and was immediately cornered by Kiyoshi, whose arms were out and blocking any possible alternate path.

"Shit!" the tanned teen cursed, a continuous squeaking could be heard as he tried to fight his way out of the defense to no avail. He snapped his head up and could see Kise being blocked by Kuroko to his left, though the difference in their height took a toll on what the bluenette could and couldn't block. Aomine quickly aimed for the goal from his position on the three-point line and baited Kiyoshi out, the brunette effectively getting in between the ace and the goal, which allowed Aomine to fake his shot and pass to the waiting blond.

"Nice pass, Aomine-chi!" Kise grinned as he received the pass and side stepped past the short phantom player. He took only a few steps forward - just before the three-point line - to get out of the close defense before he got into a shooting stance and threw the ball into the hoop. A roar could be heard from the stands as the sitting Teiko players cheered Kise's name, and the referee standing at the score board flipped a dial in the back to show the new score.

Kagami gritted his teeth at his slow reaction time, but was interrupted from his angry demeanor as Izuki caught the ball thrown to him and raised his arm up high, index finger pointed upwards.

"Let's return one back guys!" Izuki crouched low and stared into the heterochromatic eyes of the Teiko captain, Akashi. The whistle rang shrilly through the gym and Izuki quickly feinted to the left before snapping towards his actual destination on the right. He took about two steps before the ball suddenly disappeared from his hands and was relocated into the red-head's grasp. Just as Akashi was about to switch into a shooting stance, the ball was ripped from his grips as a backwards hand motion smashed it out and directed it toward the awaiting Kuroko.

_'Eagle Spear!'_ the brunette coach realized, sighing reassuringly. _'We have many tricks up our sleeves as well.'_

Kuroko only blinked as he directed the ball toward the light, misdirecting many but Kagami's attention. Said red-head caught the ball easily and dribbled to the free-throw line, Aomine hot on his heels. He only had a few seconds as he jumped from the line before Murasakibara's figure loomed over the other, casting a shadow. But, as the purple haired teen began to slowly descend, Kagami only seemed to stay in the air for longer as he aimed his right hand - the one holding the ball - backwards before rushing it forwards quickly to slam the ball into the hoop.

_Meteor Jam!_

Murasakibara fell, landing on his feet with a loud thump. Aomine, though, was not as lucky as he groaned from landing onto his tailbone. He glared up at the red-head, but stopped for a moment as the eyes - while staring at him - were distant and cloudy. The ace could only smirk as he saw traces of bright red emerge from the pupils of Kagami's eyes, and he forced himself upwards, smirking.

"This is going to be fun," Aomine said in a drawl, finally catching the other's attention. "I can tell."

* * *

_Bzzzzzzt!_

The buzzer rang, signalling the end of the third quarter. The males stopped in their tracks, breathing heavily and sweat almost pouring off their bodies in waterfalls. One swish and the basketball was throw into a nearby bin for safe keeping while the two teams went to their respective corners, a silence draping over them.

The score, as of now, was 86 to 74; in Teiko's favor.

Everyone dropped like sandbags onto the wooden bench and was handed dry towels and filled water bottles by Kuroko, whom of which was subbed out in the second and third quarters as a preservation tactic, leaving Kagami and the others to fend for themselves. Gratitude was shared between the bluenette and the overworked players and Riko sat there, looking at the condition of her players, frowning.

Kagami, after a minute or two into the four minute break, was the first to regain his breath and speak up.

"Jeez, they really are a bunch of monsters, aren't they?"

A jab was promptly delivered to his stomach, resulting in a loud coughing fit from the red-head.

"Please do not call my students that." Was the simple reply Kuroko gave to the outraged cry.

As Kagami was about to retort, Riko clapped her hands together to gather the player's attention before beginning to talk.

"Now listen up! We don't have much time left and we're twelve points down," she glanced at Kuroko, "you'll be sent in Kuroko-kun," the brunette turned back to face everyone, "We'll be following our original procedure, and should any of the Miracles get in the way, you know what to do, _phantom player_."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that, coach," protested Kuroko, but his voice was drowned out by the loud cries of enthusiasm that his teammates suddenly released. He sighed, getting an understanding pat on the head from Kiyoshi all the while, before following everyone back onto the court after the referee signaled for a substitution as well as raising his hand for a high-five with Tsuchida when they had passed one another.

Kise raised an eyebrow as Kuroko moved into his vision and the blond straightened to jump onto the other, gushing his name at the same time.

"Ki..se-kun...please let go of me..." The shorter male choked out, his face quickly turned a shade of red at the inability to breath correctly. At the same time, a red blur suddenly whizzed by the model's head, a thin crimson mark appearing on his cheek. Two red-heads suddenly stepped up, each of them having an equally frustrated look etched onto their faces.

"Ryouta, it would do you well to drop Tetsuya." Akashi said coolly, anger boiling underneath his facade.

"Drop Kuroko now!" Kagami growled.

They didn't have to ask twice as Kise reluctantly dropped the shorter male to instead grip the new wound on his cheek.

"Akashi-chi! That hurt!"

Said coach kept quiet as he watched the encounter between Kagami and Kuroko, the taller of the two checking all over for any damage. The ace stood up after a while and sighed, patting the bluenette's head reassuringly.

"Well Mr. I-can-take-care-of-myself, get ready," Kagami shoved Kuroko along to his spot, receiving a half-hearted glare. Kise, already over the damage on his face, had an ecstatic look on his face as the referee blew the whistle, signalling the fourth quarter.

Once again both aces stood facing each other and battling for the ball as it flew upwards, the red-head gaining purchase on the ball and blowing past Aomine. Yet, even at full speed, the tanned teen caught up, each of them trying hard to out run the other. In the end, Kagami was forced to jump, getting into the position to dunk and was ultimately double teamed by both Aomine and Midorima, neither of them giving up.

The power forward's eye twitched as he realized the predicament he was currently in, but almost smiled as he saw a flash of teal in the corner of his eye. Just as all three males began to slowly descend back to the ground, the ball was passed in a horizontal fashion to a nearby player; Kuroko.

Elsewhere, Kise mentally berated himself for losing track of the invisible player and quickly left his post to defend the player.

_'According to Momoi-chi's data, he shouldn't be able to shoot.'_ The blond thought, quickly reaching the front of the Seirin player and thrusting his arms out in a defensive stance. Sky blue eyes met with fierce emerald, and Kise was almost distracted as he noticed a faint twitch of his mouth. But that faint twitch was nothing compared to the surprise as his tutor stepped back just slightly before getting into the most absurd position he'd ever witnessed, one hand grasping the ball raised higher than the other.

From the sidelines, many of the Teiko players were confused, but over on Seirin's benches, their eyes lit up at the familiar stance and even went as far as cheering on their trump card.

"Go Kuroko!"

Kise's concentration only grew as the ball was pistoned upwards, his hand reached above to stop the path before he suddenly froze, his eyes not seeing the image of the ball even once. Various pairs of eyes widened, and could only stand frozen much like the small forward before the swish of the net and shrill whistle snapped them out of their daydreams.

_'It.. disappeared!?'_

The ball, originally in the referee's hands, was passed to Kise as he stood off the court. Quickly, he passed it to Aomine, who ran up the court, determined to get another point. His trip was stopped short as Izuki intercepted his path and created a diversion for Kuroko to come in and slam the ball out of his hands and into Hyuuga's awaiting ones.

"Nice!" The coach complimented the others as he got into a shooting stance, just barely making it as Akashi zoomed in trying to stop the shot. They all held their breath, watching as the ball traveled closer and closer, before a purple haired male reached his arm up lazily to catch it.

Squeaks could be heard as Kagami rushed forward past Aomine's defense and lunged for the ball. Once he felt the rough surface of it, he used all his power to force the ball inside the orange hoop, knocking Murasakibara out of the way.

Five minutes in, and the score had changed drastically to 86 - 80, Seirin quickly catching up.

The tall player sat on the floor, his face down and seemingly in deep thought. A single hand reached out for him and as he looked up, he could see familiar heterochromatic eyes, a hint of amusement and annoyance visible in each.

"Aka-chin..." Murasakibara said softly, his childish nature kicking in and pushing him more and more to just abandon the game.

"Atsushi, I did not think you were one to give up so easily. After all, we have to give them a taste of their own medicine, hm?" Akashi answered the whine, his hand still held out. Seconds ticked by, and a larger hand wrapped around his smaller one.

"I guess so..." The purple haired giant said, somewhat reluctantly.

With that, the game restarted once more, with the new shot that Kuroko had revealed at the very end stumping even the captain and manager duo. After two more shots made it in - all made by the phantom player - Akashi decided it was high time to do something and pulled aside his shooting guard, whispering a simple command.

"Stop him from getting close."

"Of course," was the simple reply.

The positions were set as Teiko once more started with the ball, Kuroko only raising an eyebrow as the normal blond who guarded him was replaced with the fortune loving male. Aomine had the honor of running out this time and blew past the other players to the three point line quickly with help from the Zone. But, as always, he was stopped by another figure, this one by the name of Kiyoshi. The teen growled and quickly tried to step aside but only managed to make a significant amount of noise.

Aomine glanced behind him and without thinking, he passed the ball to Kise, that of which lined up and shot from his position. The shot, without much power to it, was quickly received by Kiyoshi and passed swiftly to Kuroko who was waiting at the half court line. Unfortunately, he was also met with a roadblock.

"I've come to the conclusion, I really do not like you, Kuroko."

The blunette paused and stared impassively.

"I see, Midorima-kun. That is a shame, I like you." Sputtering noises erupted from the green haired male as his mind took the phrase to new levels beyond what Kuroko had really meant. The coach then took this moment of distraction to unleash another move, the vanishing drive, which was met with equally confused looks as the phantom shot.

The game of cat and mouse repeated itself over and over, each of the players introduced new moves that shocked the other team and in some cases, even their own teammates. No one stopped to think during this time, each of them working themselves harder and harder toward the sweat fruit of victory. It was only a minor shock as the final buzzer rang loudly, and the whole gym reached a state of silence.

91 - 95; Seirin had managed to turn the tables.

Over on the Teiko side, many faces were pale and their eyes grim.

As if a mirror image, the Seirin players jumped up and cheered loudly, some of them even running onto the court to embrace the players. Kagami even jumped on top of the shorter male, making his knees buckle and gasp out loudly in an attempt to keep the other up with his weakened muscles. Hyuuga laughed before shoving the red-head playfully off the other, stating he 'did not need a dead kouhai'.

All the Teiko regulars each had a saddened look etched on their faces, the defeated look more true to their ages as opposed to the stern looks they normally wore.

The whistle blew one last time, signalling each team to line up and greet each other. After they did so, only Akashi remained as the others walked off. He held his hand out, requesting a handshake from Kuroko, one he took with almost no hesitation.

"Congratulations. Tetsuya."

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT; IN SEIRIN'S ROOMS**

"Kuroko, you look sort of down. What's up?" Kagami sat down next to the phantom player, only in there temporarily to grab some extra articles of clothing for the night. Said bluenette looked up, a look of high concentration on his face.

"I can't help but think we were too harsh in the game today," Kuroko's lips were in a straight line, his eyebrows furrowed. He had felt the bitter feeling of defeat, and could only imagine how the blow would be dealt to middle schoolers who had a streak of never losing.

A loud, exaggerated sigh could be heard as the red-head threw a towel over the other's head.

"Leave them be. I know what you're thinking, that they'll never get over this and do something drastic," Kagami paused, looking for the right words, "But I don't think they'll do that. They love basketball too much. I can tell that much from their play."

Kuroko could only smile, "I never knew Kagami-kun could say something like that."

"Shut up," was delivered bluntly with a loud thwack onto the blunette's head.

* * *

**MOMENTS LATER; TEIKO'S ROOMS**

The shoji door slide open, clunking as it did so, before closing back in on itself, the young coach walking through it. All six figures within the room suddenly snapped their heads up, meeting stoic eyes.

"Ah, hello everyone," Kuroko bowed slightly, his plain light blue kimono flutter slightly as he did so. Noticing the heavy stares at his attire, he let out a slight pout and tugged at it sheepishly. "Riko said I had to wear it and forced me into it... I hope it does not look weird."

"It doesn't, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi jumped up, answering for everyone with a happy smile on her face, and wrapped her arms around Kuroko. "You look adorable!"

Said male could only chuckle, "I don't think guys should be happy to be called adorable Momoi-san, but thank you." Much to the girl's opposition, they separated after some while, Kuroko turning back to face the players. "Are all of you hungry? Kagami-kun has taken it upon himself to cook, and I've yet to get sick from any of his cooking."

As if suddenly hearing the promise of food, many stomachs simultaneously growled, breaking the silence following the question. Each of them - minus Akashi, who just played it off as the other's problems - gripped their torsos in embarrassment, and only nodded as they stood up and followed their senior, small giggles being heard along the way to the main hall. What they met when the doors slid open was not to their expectations as the Teiko second string suddenly piled around their star players and dragged them to their respective seats, screaming of 'amazing food that was unlike their manager's'.

Giant plates filled the wooden tables, steaming food piled on top of them. Around them sat excited teens, each of them digging in and grabbing seconds - some even thirds. The Miracles could only stare with wide jaws as Kagami came out of the revolving doors of the kitchen - borrowed from the manager - with a black apron tied around his waist loosely. Kuroko passed by the other, as if it was a daily occurrence to see a grown man in an apron, and sat down next to Akashi, grabbing one of the clean, empty plates.

Kuroko couldn't help but make a quip at the captain, the surprise on his face matching his teammates.

"Akashi-kun, it's not good manners to let your jaw hang for that long. The food will be long gone."

It only took that simple line to have the red-head's jaw snapping shut and a glare to be painted on his face.

"Please, as if I would have such a mundane expression, Tetsuya."

"Of course not," Kuroko hummed as he grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks and reached towards the bubbling hot pot filled with fresh meats and seafood. Grabbing a few bits and pieces, he settled each of them onto his plate and nibbled slowly at his serving, earning a few incredulous looks.

"Kuro-chin, you're not only eating that are you?" Murasakibara asked, concern hidden in his voice as he piled more and more onto his own plate.

"Kuroko, are you trying to live a short life? Eat more! And you!" Midorima lectured the older male before turned to the giant sitting directly to his left, "Stop eating so much!"

"Eh? But what about Mine-chin?"

"What about me!?" Aomine growled, trying inconspicuously to hide the growing pile of food on his own plate. As the three argued back and forth, Kise even joining in at one point, Akashi looked over to his right and noticed the bluenette tapping away at his phone, a small smile on his face as he did so.

"And whatever are you doing, Tetsuya?"

All eyes were on him as Kuroko raised his head slowly, a sheepish look on his face, "Ah, I was compiling evidence as to why Kagami-kun is alike to Aomine-kun. I have four pieces of evidence so far. The resemblance is quite uncanny."

"Kuroko!" A shout followed a blurred orange shape flying across the room, connecting with Kuroko's head, causing him to be pushed forward and to fall onto the ground. With an almost inhumane speed, Seirin - who sat across the large hall - ran quickly to their teammate.

"Bakagami, what if you killed him!?" Riko shouted, a panicked look on her face.

"He's not gonna die that easily!" Kagami rebutted, picking up the stuffed basketball he had thrown.

"Says you, the thick-headed basketball idiot!" The girl screamed back, cradling Kuroko's head in her lap when a hand rested on top of hers.

"I'm fine, Riko-san," the coach pushed himself up and brushed himself off despite the large amount of protests.

"Neh, Kagami," Hyuuga's hand clamped itself down onto the red-head's shoulder, sending chills up his spine. "A punishment is in order for hurting Kuroko, don't you think?" A malicious smile was delivered and Kagami hurried to push himself away and cross his arms over his head in a crude defense.

That said, it was a big surprise when a hand clutching a number of sticks - just about the width of chopsticks - and numbers scribbled on the tip were shoved into his face, urging him to pick one.

"Of course a trip also includes games!" Kagami trailed the hand up to a tanned arm, said limb being connected to a happy brunette; Koganei. "What better game than King?"

"Wait, why do I have to participate!?" He protested, but the only response he received was in the form of a small wooden stick. Kagami squinted, reading the black number on top as a five, and sighed. As the excited brunette fluttered around, passing the pieces of the game, he was finally left with only one until he noticed the curious looks he received from the Miracles.

"Oh, do you guys want to join?" Koganei asked, oblivious to the obvious tension between the two teams.

"What is... King?" Kise asked, his eyebrows knitted together and a small pout on his lips.

"You..." Koganei began.

"Don't know..." Izuki butted in.

"What King is?" Kiyoshi finished off, although a tad too cheery for the others to handle.

Kise shook his head, resulting in Izuki to clamp onto his left shoulder and Koganei to his right, each of them spouting words that meshed together to an almost incomprehensible state. By the end of their miniature essay, the blond's head was chock full of information, some he didn't even request in the beginning but was taken in all the same. Midorima, who sat and listened to the important bits, only groaned and stood up.

"I refus-" His voice was ignored as a fierce, more demanding one overshadowed his.

"We will participate," Akashi, the owner of the voice, turned and smiled at the rest of the players, "Won't we?"

Fervent nods were his only answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutes later, the second string was escorted out - "You have ten seconds to scram." - and the two teams created a loose circle shape on the wooden floorboards, each of them grasping their own wooden stick and staring reluctantly at their number. Many could only gawk as they looked around for the red marked stick, finally ended up at the sadistic captain who turned the object grasped in his hand with a raised eyebrow.

Sure enough, a thin red mark was present.

"Rigged! This is rigged, I tell you!" Aomine suddenly gasped out, resisting the urge to snap his own stick in half even though he had long memorized the neatly printed number.

Ignoring the teen teetering on the verge of insanity at his teammates - and Seirin's - antics, Akashi could only twirl the stick in his right hand while contemplating his two moves (a rule of maximum two moves they had set in place beforehand for situations just like the one they currently faced). Chills were felt as the red-head suddenly stopped the idle twirling and grasped his hand into a fist; cracking could be heard as the stick resisted the force.

"Number five, sit.." Akashi thought for a few seconds, "on my lap."

Everyone looked at their numbers, tense shoulders sagging as they realized they wouldn't be the unlucky human to have to submit to the "devil". A silence descended upon them as no one stepped up to the task, and Kuroko tried to inconspicuously slip his stick into his pocket, wanting nothing to do with the game. He was nearly there, only a few more centimeters and he could play it off as never receiving one, but as luck would have it, Kagami - curse his sharp senses - noticed the movement and grabbed Kuroko's wrist, flinging it up into the arm and reading the number.

"Damn," Kagami had a pitying look on his face, "Have fun?"

"Kagami-kun is really an idiot," Kuroko jabbed at the other male's face, a displeased look on his face. He turned to Akashi after he relieved of his irritation and began to reason with the younger student. "It would be weird for a male to sit on top of another's lap. I would have no trouble sitting next to you."

"Tetsuya," Akashi began to interrupt, but was stopped mid-sentence once more.

"We are teacher and student. You don't see Kise-kun sitting on Hyuuga-kun's lap."

"W-why me!?" Kise cried, trying to erase the unpleasant images that surfaced in his mind.

Akashi, growing impatient, reached forward and grabbed the wrist of the other, pulling him enough to allow him to trip and land on his chest with a soft 'oomph'. The position could be nothing _but_ suggestive as Kuroko laid mostly on his stomach, his upper torso being wrapped in a tight hold by Akashi's legs and their faces only centimeters apart - the captain having bent down to meet him halfway.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"It was rather hard," defied Kuroko, who couldn't deny the small smirk appearing on his face at the questionable look he received. The two males were lost in their own world, one full of statistical numbers; quite frankly, a battle of the brains. It was only the giant who had enough guts in the end to tap the red-head on his shoulder, ignoring the pointed look he gained, and reminding Akashi that he indeed had another turn.

"Ah, did I?" The red-head thought for a few seconds once more, "7 and 12, hold hands for the rest of the night. That is all."

"7..." Kagami muttered, looking at the number on his own stick and frowning when it was indeed, unmistakably, a seven. At the same time, on the other side of the circle, the same routine was going on, but with a certain tanned teen and the unlucky number; twelve. It was but a coincidence as they both looked up, the looks in the other's eyes telling them exactly who had the other number.

"No way!" Both males yelled, coming up with numerous excuses, some including 'How will we go to the bathroom!?' to which Akashi only shrugged and told them to compromise; after all, it wasn't his problem.

"If Kagami-kun doesn't have to do his, I shouldn't have to do mine either," Kuroko sent an over exaggerated puppy dog look in Akashi's general direction, causing the teen to glare with great pressure at the two aces, forcing them to link their fingers together in an awkward embrace and sit back down, this time next to each other.

"This, in many ways, is a very dangerous game, hm?" Kiyoshi chuckled as he gathered all the sticks back into a single pile to re-draw for the next round.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

A few hours later after what would be dubbed from then on as the 'Great King Tragedy', Kuroko found himself cradled in the arms of none other than Akashi, the captain in question being sound asleep and defenseless as a squirrel. The peaceful look only caused the coach to roll his eyes - he decided right then that he would never understand the new generation, or the ones to come - and slip out of the loose hold he was in.

Kuroko surveyed the area around him, the only other male being out of place was Aomine, who had a suspiciously empty space next to him that would fit one Seirin ace almost perfectly. The bluenette only huffed and made a mental note to tease Kagami about not carrying out his 'duties' before sliding the shoji doors as silently as he could possible to head to the bathroom where his toothbrush and towel were left.

One quick morning routine later of brushing his teeth and a simple splashing of his face, Kuroko headed to Seirin's accommodations.

What he certainly wasn't expecting was a hand to clamp over his mouth and hold him in place, keeping him from struggling too much.

"Kuroko! Stop moving so much!" A gruff voice growled into his ear, the grip on his torso letting go as the bluenette followed his captors instructions and relaxed slowly. Kuroko turned around and met a pair of fiery red eyes, and behind him even more pairs of eyes ranging from gray to brown. "Hurry up and get ready before _they_ wake up and wonder where you went!"

Between slipping off his kimono and putting on his shirt and pants - Riko had decided to sit outside, no matter what, she was still a girl in the end - Kuroko couldn't help but question as to why his teammates wanted him out so quickly, especially when he had a triple menu practice to look over.

"Oh, about that..." Hyuuga began, trying to build up suspense, which was ruined as Kiyoshi stage whispered the most important phrase.

"We're going to an amusement park!"

"Shut up!" The ex-captain scolded, whacking the bluenette on his heard roughly before turned back and confirming Kiyoshi's outcry. "We thought you'd like a break from all the practice," and added, before Kuroko could even oppose the suggestion, "You've already written up the plans right? Just leave it with one of the second string players, I doubt they're that stupid."

"It's a tempting proposition, but I really should..."

Kuroko's mouth was covered by a pair of lithe hands belonging to none other than the point guard.

"Ah, ah! You can not refuse! Can not... canned nuts.." Izuki, who started off with a suave image was promptly dragged into his own little world, the only outer motion he showed being the fast scribbling of a pencil onto a small notepad. Kuroko reached to tap his senior on the shoulder, trying to snap him out of his daydream, but was stopped by Hyuuga who only told him to 'leave the idiot alone'.

"I suppose if you all have taken such precautions to have me accept... there is nothing I can do but to accept." Kuroko, finally realized how his teammates weren't going to back down, let out one of his rare smiles.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

**OMAKE ONE: Inspired by ****_Night Flyer the Girl Wonder_****'s review.**

_Kuroko only blinked as he directed the ball toward the light, misdirecting many but Kagami's attention. Said red-head caught the ball easily and dribbled to the free-throw line, Aomine hot on his heels. He only had a few seconds as he jumped from the line before Murasakibara's figure loomed over the other, casting a shadow. But, as the purple haired teen began to slowly descend, Kagami only seemed to stay in the air for longer as he aimed his right hand - the one holding the ball - backwards before rushing it forwards quickly to slam the ball into the hoop._

Instead of the predicted move, Kagami followed through with the ball, connecting for a spectacular slam dunk; at least, in his opinion it was spectacular. He pumped his fists in the air after he landed on the ground once more, an ecstatic look on his face.

On the other's faces though, were expressions that ranged from shock, horror, and pure anger.

"Kagami! What were you thinking!?" Hyuuga screamed, veins popping on his forehead.

"Eh?" The red-head looked at his right hand, where he felt the cold plastic of an object and his eyes almost widened to the size of plates as the orange hoop was visible between his finger tips. "Oops, not again."

_Again!?_

"Really, Kagami-kun, how are we going to play if you keep breaking the hoops?" sighed Kuroko, wondering how he was going to explain the situation to his awestruck players.

**OMAKE TWO**

_"Number five, sit.." Akashi thought for a few seconds, "on my lap."_

The request was met with silence before a stunned blond raised his hand.

"D-do I have to, Akashi-chi?"

Riko could only smile, revenge was too sweet, "Of course! What the King says is absolute after all!" Her grin only widened as the captain realized his mistake in the calculating the numbers and glanced over at the frightened blond.

"Don't think I'm any less uncomfortable than you are," growled Akashi as Kise reluctantly settled himself down onto the other's lap, legs on either side of him.

Aomine could only laugh, not carrying about his impending doom as Akashi smirked, ordering the telltale numbers to seal his death.

* * *

**I was way more motivated this time around to do the basketball scene, and though it's not as detailed as I would like, I do hope to think it was an improvement!**

**So of course, I'm slipping in the hints of AkaKuro (and even some KagaKuro in the beginning ;p) as per the poll requested me to~ It will increase in amounts in the next chapter, and hope you enjoy all the fluffy AkaKuro-ness.**

**P.S. I like making Kagami and Aomine feel uncomfortable.  
(BECAUSE IF HE CAN'T HAVE KUROKO, AOMINE'S THE NEXT BEST CHOICE GUYS)**

**Meww:** Innocence is a virtue. Unless it's in a shounen-ai story, then all that does is get said male jumped.

I did want Seirin to win, but.., I do have a way to achieve the best of both worlds! c:

**Aomine Hime-chan:** As for the matter of responding to your review, it was no problem! It's such a treat to see what you (reviewers) all think of my story! Also, DON'T WORRY ABOUT RANTING! I do the same thing when talking about Takao (Which, if you know the anime/manga called Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, his voice actor plays the main role in that... so _NICE_) and frankly, any other player that I adore (coughIMAYOSHIcough).

How is it like, having the urge to read from bottom to top? I've never felt said urge, since I get preoccupied with what I can already see and just have to make my way down slowly!

I'm glad you love it, and it's no problem about the length of the reviews! Just reviewing makes me happy (and seeing your thought process throughout does as well)!

**jodie:** It's an honor to hear my AU made you break from your regular readings, as well as the fact that I've got the character's down right (Really, so many personalities in one story is taxing sometimes!). Hope you liked this update, and thanks for reviewing!

**WrigglyToes:** Hello, and welcome back! Seirin has won, and decided to take Kuroko out for their own little venture... but I'll just say that the MiraGen won't sit well with that ;3!

**Vein's:** I'm glad you thought that! Thank you for reviewing, and reading as well!

**Akemi:** Thank you very much! Hope this chapter was to your liking!


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue Included

**This... this is the last chapter. The actual last chapter is about two thousand words, and the epilogue I decided to add is about one thousand. Not very long, but it was the best I could come up with.**

**After this, I'll be focusing more on Melancholy Within and (possibly) planning that side story of the one sided Kiyoshi/Hyuuga story I had talked about earlier in the story.**

**This has really been an awesome experience for me! I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm glad it was well received and that so many people helped me along the way. I'll be sure to use this experience to better my writing in the future, so expect lots more from me! Once more, thank you all for reading this, and while I'm sad to leave this story like this, it's for the best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Rikkuma Amusement Park:** I remembered seeing the name of the bear shirt brand that Momoi and Riko liked so much, but while writing this I couldn't find the name of it! I ended up seeing my Rilakkuma bear and just decided to play off of that.

- Two chapters in one night, I'm on a roll! (Until you think about how long ago I really posted a chapter, then I'm not quite as amazing).

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_I am unable to attend practice today, and will not be available. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and have passed along some training notes for all of you to a second stringer by the name of Asahi. He'll give you all the instructions for the day, and I will be back shortly._

_Sincerely, Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

"Explain the note, Tetsuya," Akashi spoke into the red mobile currently wedged between his shoulder and ear. Upon the receiving the note in the early hours of the day, the captain had wasted no time in grabbing the nearest phone within his reach and dialing nine digits he had long memorized. Currently, Akashi was met with silence. The only reason he knew the call had not cut being the shouts of children in the background and merry music that faded louder then softer. He repeated his demand once more, emphasizing the fact that he wanted an answer.

Kuroko only sighed on the other line, currently wearing a casual tee covered with a plaid button up shirt and jeans. He had expected this call and could only respond in a stoic manner.

"Akashi-kun, I had business to attend to, which I explained in the note."

"You explained nothing, that is why I'm calling," Akashi growled, his eyes narrowing despite the other not being able to see his face. Around the fuming captain, the other Generation of Miracles along with Momoi watched with slight curiosity. When they had all woke up just an hour beforehand, Momoi had taken the liberty of waking Seirin - jumping at the chance of seeing a mussed up Kuroko - but was met with an empty room and a single note; the one they held currently.

A shuffle was heard on the other line and a deeper, rougher voice replaced the calm one that Akashi was expecting.

"Can't you guys leave Kuroko for one day? It's not like it's the end of the world! We'll bring him back in one piece, so don't get your panties in a knot!" With that, the phone call was cut off.

Akashi stood frozen, listening to the dial tone. He began to chuckle as he closed his phone with a flick of his index finger. Turning around suddenly, a sadistic smile was visible on Akashi's face, making the other players shiver and wonder who had incurred the wrath of the devil. Many of them began to grab their basketball gear - thinking it was better to not anger the other today - but was stopped in their tracks as the captain barked out an order.

"We will be going to an amusement park today. Rikkuma Amusement Park, to be exact." His eyes dared anyone to refuse. "I will inform the coach of my decision, and have him carry out practice for the remaining players. We'll leave in fifteen minutes, no exceptions." Akashi walked out of the room, bringing his menacing aura along with him.

As soon as the door slide shut, Aomine and Kise breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why does Akashicchi want to go to a park of all things?" The blond whined and stared at his phone, currently decorated with multiple pictures of a certain blunette. "Kurokocchi's gone today too! How boring!"

"Stupid! We're probably going where Tetsu is! Do you really think that practice crazy Akashi would let us just take a break!?" Aomine groaned as he stood up and stretched his back. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat before we go."

"Ah! Dai-chan, get me something too!" Momoi snapped her head up from her own phone, a light shade of pink, and shouted after the retreating figure, only getting a lazy wave in response.

"This is very troublesome. Oha-Asa said an Aquarius would be the one to start and end a Sagittarius's wrath today." Midorima adjusted his glasses before grabbing several articles of clothing out of his sports bag and excused himself to change into more casual clothes. Murasakibara just sat in the position he originally was in and snacked on whatever he currently held within his hands.

The blond small forward whined in frustration and dragged himself to the empty space next to Momoi,peeking onto her screen and checking what had kept her silent this whole time.

"Momoi-chi, what's that?" Kise followed a small flickering dot on what looked to be a map of sorts.

"A tracking device!" She answered, almost triumphantly.

"Ah, I se- Wait, a tracking device!?" He swiveled his head quickly and stared at the girl with a disbelieving look.

Momoi nodded, "Akashi-kun thought it would be a good idea, which I guess it was! Teehee!" She laughed in a cutesy manner that only made Kise sweat drop and pray that he would never become an enemy of women.

"I see..." Kise laid back on the ground and closed his eyes, getting whatever semblance of rest he would for the next few hours.

* * *

"Kuroko, something's on your jacket," Izuki squinted at the blinking object nestled into the hood of his teal jacket. He cautiously reached in and grabbed the object; a mess of circuits and wires. "What is this?" The point guard questioned, twisting it around in his hands.

"Let me see!" Riko, forcing her way between the two males, grabbed the object and mimicked the other in inspecting it closely. It didn't take long for her to twitch her eyebrow and drop the unknown object, only to stomp on it roughly. "I should've known they'd do something like this," she rubbed her forehead and leaned back to rest her aching head on Hyuuga's shoulder.

The rest of the players stayed silent, most of them confused. All around them ran children of all ages, some of which who looked up curiously at the high schoolers that stood near the beginning of a line of a famous roller coaster.

"So," Hyuuga, after letting the other rest for a while, finally brought up the anticipated question. "What was that thing anyway?"

"If I wasn't mistaken, it was a tracking device."

"Eh!?" Kagami, as well as many others, yelled out in surprise.

"I've only seen a couple when papa had to use them in his previous job, so I'm not completely sure. It was incredibly similar though," Riko sighed and patted Kuroko on his shoulder. "We'll probably get some unwanted guests in a little. This was suppose to be your vacation though, sorry Kuroko-kun." She delivered a sad smile.

Kuroko took her hand into his, "It's alright Riko-san, I don't mind it. It's the thought that counts after all."

'_Such a natural womanizer!_' Kagami screamed in his thoughts, debating whether or not he should inform his roommate of his senior's darkening facial expressions at the contact they shared. The two reveled in the rare moment between them as the other seniors looked on, some of them smiling. The peaceful setting was interrupted as a hand nudged Kiyoshi, the closest to the beginning of the line, which prompted him to turn around and become face to face with one of the workers.

"Excuse me, but it's your group's turn now!" The operator, dressed from head to toe in colorful fabrics, gestured to the now open path that led to an empty eight seater cart.

"Ah, thank you!" Kiyoshi responded cheerfully before grabbing the attention of the others. Each of them settled into their respective seats: Kagami and Kuroko sitting side by side in the front and the couple taking the seats behind them. Further back, Mitobe sat next to Koganei while the remaining two took the last seats.

Kagami tensed in his seat as the protector bars lowed themselves to just above his stomach and he looked curiously to Kuroko's face, trying to judge his emotions. The blunette, noticing the sideways glance, turned his head and began to tease the other.

"You're not afraid are you, Kagami-kun?"

"O-of course not! Why would you say that? This is nothing!" Kagami turned to face forward at the upward arch of the metal rails and gulped. "Completely... nothing..."

A small public announcement of the rules and a few safety checks later, each of the passengers were officially secured in and the operator pulled a large lever, shouting 'Good luck!' as the cart ran by.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, you can hold my hand if you get scared." Kuroko turned his head while they were traveling slowly up the slope to face Kagami, a joking manner laced into his voice.

"Shut up Kuro-" Kagami began to yell at the other, not noticing that they reached the top of the large slope, and was cut short as the cart was dragged down by gravity abruptly, resulting in an ear splitting scream to ring through the entirety of the ride.

Ten minutes after the ride directed the whole Seirin team to become hunched over a bench, or more specifically, a sick red-head. Mitobe, at the sound of retching, excused himself to purchase some water and towels.

"You have a weak stomach don't you?" Kiyoshi laughed, dropping himself onto the empty space next to Kagami and patting his back suddenly.

"Shut it Kiyo- urgh!" Kagami suddenly seized up and slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Kiyoshi! Get away from him! Also, Bakagami, if you can't handle roller coasters, why did you get on!?" Hyuuga's face twitched in a anger as the red-head put on a imp-ish face.

"Wasn't my fault, Kuroko made me..." He retorted weakly, slowly drinking the water that Mitobe had handed him once he came back.

"Let's go to the haunted house next then, unless you're scared Kagami-kun," Kuroko, noticing a large dark house, suggested while letting an out of character grin slip onto his face.

Kagami, the polar opposite, had a look of pure terror.

"No way! I will not- Let go of me, coach!"

"Nope! It looks interesting, don't you think?" Riko grinned and only gripped onto the arm of the red-head harder, dragging him along to the thinly viewed entrance of the large, ominous building.

* * *

"This is where they went?" Aomine, having just stepped out of a midnight dyed car - courtesy of Akashi - stared at the large amusement park obviously themed for younger ages. Everywhere he looked, Aomine saw various brown and white bear faces, each of them stenciled with a blank "cute" stare. "This is fucking creepy!"

"They're kinda cute, in an odd way!" Kise piped in, looking over the tanned teen's shoulder and catching the eye of a large bear.

"Tetsuya likes these things?" Akashi muttered to himself while poking the face of a stuffed animal sitting in one of many mobile stands.

Midorima then caught the attention of the shorter male, "Akashi, we should quickly try to find him. This park is massive, after all."

"Yes, let's go then," Akashi's attention focused on the road ahead, completely forgetting about the odd bears. His only other motion being a light gesture for the others to follow him.

With that, the six figures made off into the crowd. To their right rang out a loud scream, causing them to pause momentarily and watch as another - taller - red-head flew out of the exit door of the haunted house at light speed.

"That's..." Momoi squinted and put a hand over her eyes to get a better view.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise shouted out loud, catching the attention of said male and causing him to grimace.

"Why the hell are you guys here!?" He screamed, catching his breath and standing up straight. "Oi! Kuroko, run!" Kagami turned back to face the exit door of the haunted house and yelled, causing everyone's eyes to fly to the doorframe, waiting.

"Please don't yell Kagami-kun," a small voice spoke from the opposite side of Kagami, and made the red-head shriek and fall to the ground, his face paling.

"K-Kuroko, don't do that!" The power forward huddled into a small ball behind Hyuuga, who was currently looked at the other in slight amusement. "But you!" Kagami suddenly snapped his attention to the group of middle schoolers, "What are you doing here, you shouldn't know where we are!"

"Are you that stupid?" Aomine said lazily, displaying the unhygienic act of scratching his ear. "Of course we'd know where Tetsu is, there's only so many places here."

"Like you're one to talk, Ahomine!" Kagami argued back, running from his position behind the Seirin captain to argue face to face with Aomine.

"Stop this madness now." The Teiko captain's voice cut in before the argument got blown out of proportion, leaving a flabbergasted Kagami and a silent Aomine whose lips were thinly shut together in an attempt to preserve his life span. "I will only say this once, hand Tetsuya over to us, and I may consider letting you off on this offense."

"Hand him...over?" Riko, now joining the group once more, looked at the captain with a look of disbelief. "No way! He's _our_ Phantom Player, and it'll stay that way forever! Nothing will change that!" The brunette girl childishly argued, her face a shade of red after her outburst as she realized what she said.

Hyuuga smiled and sighed, rolling his eyes, and placed a comforting hand on Riko's waist.

"Whatever coach says is law. So, Kuroko's still ours," He smirked and put on a threatening face. "Try if you can to take him."

"I would rather not get taken anywhere, if that's alright." Kuroko added his two cents, a small frown on his face as the conversation changed from talking about possessing him as a person to something more akin to an object.

"It's not!" Variations of the two words were suddenly cried in outburst simultaneously, causing the blunette to rub the bridge of his nose and turn away, claiming he 'needed something to drink'. It was no surprise to him as the two teams then began to follow him, arguing as they walked alongside each other in an almost playful way.

As they approached a small stand painted with big red letters, Kuroko could hear behind him, beyond all the arguing and disagreements, the interests they shared for the other and the friendliness between them.

With that being said, he could only smile.

* * *

**EPILOGUE - 5 YEARS LATER**

Around Kuroko ran a flurry of children, most ranging from three years to five years.

The blunette in question was dressed in a short sleeved white sweater and long tan pants, covering it was a bright yellow apron, the words 'HIMAWARI' painted on the right breast. Kuroko tended to the kids in the small room around him, passing around snacks of all assortments and drinks of ranging hues.

It wasn't long until he finished the job, wiping his forehead, and watching the sight of twenty or so children sitting at various tables and chatting happily.

Kuroko smiled, leaning against one of the many shoe cabinets to take a short rest, closing his eyes.

He thought back to the last few years - the most chaotic in his life, he would argue - and almost laughed at the one memory that popped out at him the most. Within said years, he had continued with being the Teiko coach (much to Seirin's hateful glares) for a length of four years. Afterwards, he decided to take a slower route - being that he had raised a substantial amount of money from his coaching - and applied for a job at the local kindergarten that opened just two years prior.

Kagami had no qualms with his decision, and even pushed him on to take his many child care classes required for the position. Even through the long firefighter shifts, the red-head had managed to find the time to hang out with the other, and even cook; a rare occurrence as they got more and more stacked with work.

Hyuuga had retired for his teaching job as well, stating that he would gray early with all the stress, and proceeded to join Riko in the Aida Gym, being a personal trainer for the more rebellious athletes. Kiyoshi as well, after much persuasion, joined the other two and the trio became known through the community not only for their exceptional skills but their unbreakable bond.

Even the freshmen had a active role in their lives now, visiting every week or two and having special dinners (or the occasional lunch) to catch up on current events.

The Generation of Miracles though, was another ballpark in itself. Kuroko recalled the number of years and quickly calculated that they would be in their high school, and almost smiled sadly at how fast the years had past. The unruly group had not ceased in their shenanigans of 'claiming Tetsu' and caused much stress the the elders. Many of them - or at least one - would come and visit Kuroko once his shift was over, taking him out for a substantial meal and a shake, then escorting him home to an awaiting Kagami.

The wall clock ticked and shifted to four o'clock - almost time for the schools, as well as businesses, to begin releasing their students and workers.

Kuroko stretched his back as he heard one of the children call for him, a supposed spillage of orange juice happening, and quickly grabbing a roll of paper towels, he began to work until the destined hour.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, Akashi-kun." The time was four thirty, and most of the kids had been picked up by their thankful parents. Kuroko himself had went to a back room, a place just big enough for a wall of old metal lockers to fit just the right amount of items he held, and hung his apron on a hook provided within the metal box. He then made his way outside with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, seeing a familiar tuft of electric red hair at the entrance.

"Tetsuya." Akashi greeted, nodding in response to the call. He quickly directed the bluenette toward a long black car parked just a few feet in front of them and before long the two of them were situated on the comfy plush seats of the ride, the inside smelling of plastics and air fresheners.

"You know, while I appreciate the thought, you don't have to come over here from Rakuzan every day. It takes over twp hours, does it not?" Kuroko looked over to his right at the red-head, paying special attention to his eyes that had a glazed over quality about them. The blunette dared to point it out, "Are you tired Akashi-kun?"

"Seijurou," He spoke, his voice rather dull.

Kuroko sent him a confused look, silently asking him to elaborate.

"My name," Akashi said, "is Seijurou."

The kindergarten teacher widened his eyes slightly, but then returned to his normal expression shortly after. If he did not mind Akashi, Aomine, and many others to call him by his first name, Kuroko supposed he should be one to return the favor.

"Seijurou," Kuroko tried his name, the syllables feeling foreign on his tongue. "Seijurou," he tried again. "If it takes this much out of you to come here, you do not have to do it. You know that right?"

"I am aware of that Tetsuya. You need not worry about me, I am passing my classes fairly well to the point I may not have to attend classes." He smirked when he saw the bluenette furrow his eyebrows. "Not that I skip classes on a daily basis. Only on these days am I excused. I do not mind either."

"I see," Kuroko sat back and sunk into the leather seats, the toll of working almost eight hours taking it's effect on the shorter male, and before long, he dozed off, dropping his head onto an equally tired young master.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Akashicchi!" Kise ran through the door of the red-head's bedroom, shouting out loud with his arms raised into the hair. "Where's Kurokocchi?" The blond had taken all his power to leave right after his basketball practice, managing to arrive at the household by five 'o' clock. He looked around the large room, oddly quiet (at this point, Kise normally expected some threatening words), and noticed two figures lumped together on the comically large bed.

Kise ran over, keeping in mind to stay completely silent. What he saw almost made him squeal.

Upon the bed, within Akashi's tired arms, laid Kuroko, equally tired. The older male hadn't grown much over the years, and the red-head just enough to have the blunette tucking his head into the other's neck, sighing contently. Kise hurried to slip his phone out of his Kaijou uniform pocket, snapping many pictures.

As he was in the process of sending said photos to all the people in his contacts list - Kasamatsu rued the day he had actually given the blond his number - Akashi stirred awake, snapping the pieces of the puzzle together as he saw a delighted look on Kise's face and a slumbering Kuroko in his arms.

"Ryouta," Akashi said, doing his best to look awake. "What are you doing? You weren't taking pictures of me, were you? Such insolence deserves a punishment, no?" He let out a wide smile, the gesture completely betraying the murderous aura that he had.

"Akashicchi! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to what?" A sleepy voice interrupted them both, coming from the now awake blunette. Kuroko rubbed his eyes with the almost too long sleeves of his shirt, starring up at the two males. "What time is it?" He asked, forgetting about the question he asked just prior.

"Ah, it's five thirty." Akashi answered, brushing stray hairs from the other's eyes.

"I see..." Kuroko quieted down. "Would you guys like to play some basketball then?" The blunette asked, a pure look of adoration on his face, making the other two unable to deny his request.

"Just let me call everyone then! How about we have a sleepover here today?" Kise chirped, pulling out his phone again.

"Who said you could stay here?" Akashi threatened, but stopped mid-sentence to look down at Kuroko who was tugging on his shirt.

"I wouldn't feel good sending them home so late. Would it be alright, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi sighed, an uncharacteristic action for someone like himself.

"I suppose so, but I do expect payment for this later."

"Of course."

* * *

**OMAKE - NEVER GET AOMINE TO BUY YOU FOOD**

_"Ah! Dai-chan, get me something too!" Momoi snapped her head up from her own phone, a light shade of pink, and shouted after the retreating figure, only getting a lazy wave in response._

Five minutes later, the tanned teen came back, in his hands were bags loaded with what seemed like a variety of delicious foods. Momoi, seeing the other, jumped up and quickly grabbed one of the bags and dug her hand in, clutching the first object she touched.

"Thanks so much, Dai-ch..." She began to thank the other until she pulled out her hand, the lithe fingers gripped around a familiar burger joint's yellow wrapper. "What..." Momoi only twitched her eyebrow and set the burger on the table, digging her hand in once more only to get the same results. "Dai-chan, what is this!?"

"What is what?" Aomine came over quickly, noticing the girl holding the bag of burgers. "Oh, it's lunch."

"I can't eat this much! Or burgers! You know how I have to keep my body healthy!" Momoi protested, shoving the bag of greasy foods back into his arms. "Is this all you bought!?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, unwrapping a round burger, only to shove it into his mouth. "More for me."

"I hate you, Dai-chan!"

* * *

**OMAKE - AKASHI HAS A... DIRTY MIND?**

_Akashi sighed, an uncharacteristic action for someone like himself._

_"I suppose so, but I do expect payment for this later."_

_"Of course."_

"A-Akashi-sama..., this is a little..." Kuroko's cheeks reddened and he looked down at his new attire which consisted of a maid's uniform, complete with the headpiece and multiple layers of unnecessary frills.

"Are you disobeying me, Tetsuya?" Akashi taunted the other while playing with the edge of the dress.

"No..."

"Good boy, now... open up."

Akashi sat on his bed, having not moved from his position after Kuroko slinked out from under the bed sheets. The teacher stood next to Kise, each of them wide eyed as they stared at the red-head, grinning with a lusty expression to nowhere in particular.

"Is Akashi-chi... no, he couldn't be..."

"Run." Kuroko said, turning on the ball of his foot and slamming the door as he made his way out, abandoning the idea of basketball.

* * *

**That's.. it.**

**I hope you guys aren't annoyed at how I ended it (I don't particularly like leaving such a story where the 'people just go off and live their lives') but I feel like it really wouldn't have much plot after this point, and decided to cut it here.**

**If you do follow the story, Melancholy Within will probably get an update in a half a week (to a whole week).**

**While we're on the note of other stories, I do have three lined up to write (But I've yet to write anything for them at this moment, it's all just idea prototypes) posted on my profile with a poll. If you have time, I would like it if you guys could pop over and check them out as well as vote! Any t****houghts regarding the ideas are welcome as well.**

_**But now, I will sign out of this story! Thank you for reading, reviewing (if you did so), following, and being an excellent audience for the first of many stories to come!**_


End file.
